Naissance d'un Don Divin
by Suzuka-san
Summary: "Noël, le jour de la naissance d'un don divin. Tu en penses quoi ?" "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Une autre de tes inventions comme le Hokage ?" . Un soir d'hiver dans un Konoha en pleine floraison, une idée germa dans l'esprit du Shodai. Un concept à la fois candide et fabuleux, le prélude d'une fête magique qui éblouit chaque année le village - Yaoi HashiMada
1. Innovation

**Titre **: Naissance d'un Don Divin

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance / Général

**Pairing** : HashiMada (Yaoi donc) essentiellement dans les chapitres 1 et 2 / HashiMito & NaruSasu dans le chapitre 3

**Résumé **: « _Noël, le jour de la naissance d'un don divin. Tu en penses quoi ? » « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Une autre de tes inventions comme le Hokage ? »._ Un soir d'hiver dans un Konoha en pleine floraison, une idée germa dans l'esprit du Shodai. Un concept à la fois candide et fabuleux, le prélude d'une fête magique qui éblouit chaque année le village

**Crédit** : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Note de l'auteure 1** : Joyeuses fêtes à tous et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic. Cette histoire est ma fiction de Noël 2014. A la base, elle devait être un OS, mais finalement, elle fera trois chapitres. Il s'agira donc de la création de la fête de Noël à Konoha par Hashirama, le shodai Hokage. J'ai eu un bon coup de coeur pour ce personnage depuis les derniers scan et épisodes de la série, et également pour le HashiMada (j'aime aussi beaucoup le HashiMito). Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur eux deux et j'ai pris un réel plaisir à les écrire. J'espère que vous prendrez un plaisir similaire à lire cette fic.

**Note de l'auteure 2** : Naruto se passe dans un univers parallèle très japonisé et avec des mœurs plutôt shintoïstes (présence de temples…). Je suppose donc que Noël ne doit pas exister puisque c'est, à la base, une fête chrétienne. Pourtant, Noël se fête au Japon, mais cette fête n'a pas la même signification que nous. Elle est avant tout commerciale (chez nous aussi mais bon…). Et donc cette fic expliquera comment la fête de Noël a pu s'immiscer dans l'univers du manga.

**Note de l'auteure 3** : Cette fiction ne se concentre pas exclusivement sur la romance. Elle raconte aussi beaucoup quelques détails sur la fondation de Konoha et les mœurs de l'époque, selon mes propres hypothèses bien sûr (c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que cette fiction est passée d'OS à Three-shot). Elle se passe dans les débuts de Konoha, lorsque Hashirama et Madara étaient encore amis et associés. Dans l'anime, on voit le village déjà bien construit et Hashirama a même le temps de voir son visage sculpté. On suppose donc qu'il se passe plusieurs mois entre l'alliance des clans Senju et Uchiwa et le départ de Madara.

**Note de l'auteure 4 : **Les réponses aux reviewers sans compte apparaîtront à la fin du dernier chapitre qui sera réédité afin que vous puissiez y voir ma réponse

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Innovation<strong>_

Madara, chef de l'illustre clan Uchiwa, venait de passer la plus longue journée de sa vie et il espérait bien qu'elle allait se terminer bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre, et il fêtait ses vingt-six ans¹. Un à un, il avait vu chaque membre de son clan venu lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avec un enthousiasme similaire à celui d'un coursier venu annoncer à une femme le décès de son époux au front. Telle était la tradition dans la plupart des tribus. Chaque membre se devait de féliciter la montée en âge de leur supérieur. Un rituel tout aussi inutile qu'ennuyeux, symbolisant le respect du à leur chef.

Vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle cette date. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il allait passer son anniversaire sans le sourire de son petit frère Izuna, la seule personne avec qui il se plaisait de passer cette journée autrefois. Cela n'arrivera malheureusement plus jamais, car son cadet était mort au combat des mois plus tôt, et son absence se faisait durement sentir dans le quotidien du brun. Il avait encore l'impression de l'entendre l'appeler avec un timbre admiratif, de le voir lui tendre son plat préféré qu'il avait lui-même préparé pour son anniversaire. Lorsque Madara fermait ses yeux, ou plutôt les yeux d'Izuna qu'il avait hérité à la mort de ce dernier, il revoyait les mouvements souples et rapides de son jeune frère s'entraîner dans le jardin familial. Sa finesse et la douceur de son visage attiraient incontestablement les regards des filles en âge de se marier. Cependant, aucune d'elles n'avaient pu obtenir satisfaction, car Madara couvait son cadet comme une mère possessive. Le regard noir qu'il lançait à tous ceux, hommes ou femmes, qui louchaient sur son jeune frère les dissuadait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier lui reprochait gentiment qu'il pouvait gérer sa vie, mais en réalité, il appréciait de se faire choyer par son aîné. Izuna se moquait complètement de la gent féminine et n'envisageait pas se marier, souhaitant rester pour toujours le bras droit son frère qui gérait un clan en difficulté militaire. En cette interminable journée, Madara ressentait encore plus le vide laissé par sa mort. Cette année, la main de son cadet n'était pas là pour se poser sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

Plus que le coté dérisoire de cette mascarade dont il se passerait bien, Madara avait cru sentir chez certains des siens des élans de haine. Leurs yeux noirs semblaient prêts à virer au rouge menaçant de leur sharingan. Il avait compté nombre de sourires hypocrites, symboliques de tout leur mépris envers leur chef. Le jeune homme savait quelle était la source de ces ressentiments directement projetés sur lui : l'alliance avec le clan Senju. Au départ, les principaux rebelles ne semblaient pas représenter une menace, car il s'agissait principalement de vieillards fiers et gâteux qui n'approuvaient nullement cette union avec l'ennemi qu'ils avaient combattu toute leur vie. Madara ne leur avait pas portés d'attention, espérant qu'ils finissent par s'y faire et comprennent sa démarche en voyant le sourire de leurs petits-enfants. Seulement, les hostilités au sein du clan ne diminuaient pas. Au contraire même, elles ne faisaient que s'envenimer. Chaque jour, la liste de ses opposants se multipliait, et même ceux qui, initialement, avaient accepté cette trêve.

Depuis maintenant six mois que ce calme s'était installé, les Uchiwa perdaient de plus en plus de prestige, eux qui étaient si puissants autrefois. Des rumeurs se répandaient aussi vite qu'une épidémie de varicelle dans une école. Les mauvaises langues ne cessaient de persifler sur leur communauté. Ils étaient maintenant perçus maintenant comme des couards ayant trop peurs de combattre face à la suprématie des Senju. Et s'il n'y avait que cela, mais même l'association des deux clans n'était nullement équitable. Par exemple, Hashirama et lui avaient décidé de construire un village. Projet vivement approuvé, et ce ne fut que son ami qu'on félicita pour cette idée. Les habitations et commerces poussaient comme des champignons depuis des semaines. Si les Senju trônaient au centre et recevaient la gratitude exagérée des citoyens, les Uchiwa, eux, restaient à l'écart, évités des gens qui changeaient de regard en remarquant le symbole cousu sur leurs vêtements. Où était le problème ? Ils n'avaient pourtant pas commis plus de meurtres que les Senju.

Au summum du comble, les décisions concernant le village, sa gestion, la répartition des fonds ou même les châtiments infligés aux criminels et délinquants, tout était, en grande partie, géré par les Senju. Ils avaient obtenu le soutien du peuple et servaient également d'hôte et mandataire aux seigneurs du pays du feu. Madara occupait le poste de pourparler des Uchiwa, mais il n'avait qu'un droit de parole souvent ignoré. Seul Hashirama semblait lui porter une quelconque attention et appuyait ses propositions. Mais bien qu'il soit le chef des Senju, il ne possédait pas tous les pouvoirs. Sans oublier qu'il se retrouvait, bien involontairement, hautement influencé par son cadet Tobirama qui menait discrètement sa barque… Quoique, ordonner ouvertement à son aîné et supérieur de la fermer en pleine réunion, cet albinos ne manquait décidément pas de culot. Et l'autre qui plie suite à ses remontrances ! Dans d'autres circonstances, Madara aurait sans doute ri de cette situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Seulement voilà, il haïssait Tobirama Senju qui avait non seulement pris la vie de son petit frère, mais en plus il ne pouvait pas blairer ses grands airs et la façon dont il traitait son aîné. Madara avait appris à encaisser les insultes, que ce soit dans son clan ou bien à l'extérieur, mais il n'acceptait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son nom, et encore moins à Hashirama qui était la personne la plus importante pour lui désormais.

L'homme aux longs cheveux en épi regarda par la fenêtre la position du soleil. C'était l'heure. Il enfila un poncho par-dessus sa tunique sombre et sortit dans l'air frais de ce début d'hivers. Certes, les températures du pays du feu devenaient très rarement glaciales, mais le vent avait vite fait de vous mordre la peau, encore plus à l'endroit où il se rendait. Entre ses doigts, le chef des Uchiwa tenait un petit morceau de papier, représentant tous ses espoirs de voir sa journée prendre un meilleur tournant.

_Retrouve-moi au sommet de la falaise, lorsque le soleil embrasera la forêt_

Madara n'avait nullement besoin de lire la signature. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture et le style poétique d'Hashirama. La missive lui avait été livrée dans la journée par une jeune fille engagée par le Senju, et cela avait suffit à l'égayer au milieu des fausses révérences exaspérantes. Aujourd'hui, il allait le voir. Ce n'était pas toujours facile pour eux deux. Chacun était très occupé, malgré l'attachement sans borne qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Officiellement, Hashirama Senju était son confrère, son partenaire dans le traité de paix. Mais dans l'intimité, leur relation allait beaucoup plus loin.

\**-**/

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il avait, après des décennies de conflits, finalement tendu sa main à son ennemi en signe de paix. Il n'oublierait jamais cette sensation lorsque les doigts mats s'étaient refermés sur les siens. Lui qui croyait son cœur glacé à jamais avec la mort d'Izuna, une simple poignée de main avait suffit à réalimenter sa flamme. Après quoi, Hashirama l'avait entraîné jusque dans une tente provisoire où ils étaient censés signer ensemble le traité de paix. Le Senju avait pris soin de préparer du sake de manière à ce qu'ils puissent boire, trinquer et sympathiser comme l'avait autrefois suggéré Madara, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore qu'un enfant. Il n'en avait rien montré, mais le porteur du sharingan fut touché que son ami, il pouvait de nouveau l'appeler ainsi, se souvienne de ce détail.

Le protocole stipulait que le contrat se devait d'être validé en présence de témoins pour être valable, mais Hashirama avait d'abord demandé à s'entretenir en privé avec son associé. Personne ne s'y était opposé, sauf peut-être Tobirama qui ne semblait éprouver aucune sympathie et encore moins de confiance envers Madara. Mais quand il le voulait, l'aîné des Senju savait user d'une autorité réellement efficace qui rabattait même le clapet de l'albinos :

« Avant toute chose, Madara, toutes mes condoléances pour les décès d'Izuna. »

Le chef des Senju s'était incliné jusqu'à ce que son front heurte la table. Madara eut un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu en un fin sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là le Hashirama spontané et sincère d'autrefois. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de douter d'un homme aussi honnête et loyal. Personne mieux que lui ne connaissait l'amour qu'il portait à son défunt cadet. Madara avait, autrefois, avoué des choses que son clan et même son petit frère ignoraient :

« C'est arrivé parce que je n'ai pas su le protéger, répliqua humblement l'Uchiwa. Relève la tête Senju, tu ne me dois rien.

- Pourquoi tant de manières, Madara ? Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Parlons-nous comme au bon vieux temps.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du copinage. Nous ne sommes pas de vieux amis mais deux chefs de clan supposés débattre sur une alliance. Alors, que proposes-tu ? On le fait comment ce villa…

- Madara. »

Hashirama l'avait coupé en posant sa main sur la sienne. Cette même main qu'il avait serrée quelques minutes plus tôt en signe de paix. Cette même main tenant un kunai qu'il avait arrêté in extremis avant que lame ne transperce ce cœur noble gorgé de bienfaisance. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait émis cette suggestion qu'il tue son frère ou se suicide en échange de sa confiance, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'Hashirama n'assassinerait jamais Tobirama :

« Sois un peu honnête. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, avait repris le Senju. Nous sommes seuls, alors n'hésite pas.

- Je… » avait difficilement commencé le brun.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. On l'avait éduqué à rester maître de ses émotions car la moindre inattention pouvait être fatale sur un champ de bataille. Il n'avait même pas versé une larme pour la mort d'Izuna, car ça aurait été un signe de faiblesse face à ses pairs. Toute sa vie, Madara avait vécu en refoulant ses affects et en retenant ses larmes qu'il aurait bien aimées verser à la mort de sa mère, de son père, de ses frères. Il avait dû étouffer son indignation de voir cette guerre prendre la vie des siens. Et maintenant, il était heureux, réellement heureux de retrouver la seule personne à qui il avait osé s'ouvrir, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui communiquer.

Dès le début, Hashirama lui avait inspiré confiance. Le perdre lui paraissait encore plus inconcevable que de sacrifier Izuna, et c'est cette raison qu'il avait arrêté son geste. Madara se voyait déjà privé de chaque membre de sa famille. Si Hashirama mourrait à son tour, il serait définitivement seul. Les Uchiwa qu'il commandait ne suffisaient pas à combler le vide de son cœur :

« Tu m'as manqué, avait-il fini par dire tout bas et la tête baissée pour cacher ses rougeurs.

- Moi aussi, avait répondu le châtain en souriant. J'ai attendu ce jour pendant si longtemps. Madara, tu es si important pour moi. Je t'en supplie, ne me rejette plus. »

Madara avait bien senti que son partenaire était en train de caresser ses doigts pâles pour finir par les entremêler avec les siens sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance. A cet instant, ses sentiments se mélangèrent, mitigés entre la quiétude et l'indignation. D'un coté, il ne devait pas se laisser bercer par la bonté d'Hashirama. Il devait résister à cette chaleur qui parcourait sa peau et à ce regard plein de tendresse. Il devait repousser cette fascination lorsqu'il regardait cet homme aux traits virils mais doux et à la peau mate. Il le trouvait infiniment beau depuis qu'il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et abandonné sa frange, dégageant ainsi son front. Il semblait tellement différent du garçon à l'allure ringarde de ses souvenirs, mais il retrouvait ce même apaisement lorsqu'il se trouvait prêt de lui.

L'esprit de Madara s'agita encore plus lorsque le Senju posa son autre main sur sa joue. Leur yeux s'étaient entrecroisés, tout deux brûlants d'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis fort longtemps, refoulé pour l'un, évident pour l'autre. L'Uchiwa faillit se laisser tenter mais il finit par se dégager de cette étreinte réconfortante. Il y avait à peine quelques jours, ils se battaient à mort, et lui enterrait son frère. Maintenant, les voilà déjà sur le point d'officialiser un sentiment qui les rongeait depuis des années à tous les deux Tout allait vraiment trop vite :

« Madara ?

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, Hashirama. »

Au lieu de protester, ce dernier acquiesça, conscient du trouble de son partenaire encore en deuil :

« Je t'attendrai. »

Au final, Hashirama n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Le soir même, le chef des Uchiwa se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Sur sa main, il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur des doigts d'Hashirama, et cela le brûlait. Il avait envie de plus. Seule la présence de son ami lui donnait l'impression de vivre. Plus tôt sans la journée, il l'avait repoussé par respect pour Izuna qui venait de mourir et qui n'appréciait nullement les Senju, mais Madara ne supporterait pas une nuit de plus terré dans cette solitude. Maintenant que son petit frère n'était plus la, il avait besoin du Senju, la dernière personne chère à son coeur.

Il sortit finalement et ses pas me menèrent naturellement jusqu'à la résidence de ses anciens ennemis. Il était plus de minuit et il pensait que tout le monde devait dormir. Pourtant, une faible lumière filtrait par une fenêtre. Madara, tête en bas, collé à l'avant-toit grâce à son contrôle du chakra, avait pu apercevoir Hashirama assis à son bureau, l'air sérieux et réfléchi, en train de dessiner ce qui ressemblait à un plan. Autour de lui étaient éparpillés plusieurs papiers froissés. Serait-il en train de s'imaginer la structure du village qu'ils avaient l'intention de construire ? Lui au moins ne perdait pas de temps.

L'Uchiwa passa plusieurs minute à l'observer, le trouvant encore plus magnifique vu de profil. Il l'aimait profondément, sinon comment expliquer ce tambourinement dans sa cage thoracique et ce besoin impulsif de le voir ? Izuna haïssait cet homme et tous ses pairs, mais Madara oublia complètement les ressentiments de son cadet mort et enterré. Maintenant, seul le présent comptait pour lui, ainsi que ce sentiment qu'il portait à Hashirama. Il allait devenir fou s'il continuait de l'observer, c'est pourquoi il balaya les paroles haineuses de son frère d'un geste de la main et osa enfin toquer à la fenêtre :

« Madara ? s'étonna Hashirama lorsqu'il vint à sa rencontre Mais que fais-tu… »

L'Uchiwa ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il avait pris la tête du Senju entre ses bras et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait senti l'étonnement complet de son homologue avant que celui-ci ne finisse par répondre à son invitation. Hashirama pied sur terre, Madara à l'envers, leur premier baiser était décidément chargé de romantisme :

« Mais tu es fou, et si Tobirama entrait ? Il a de très bonnes capacités sensorielles. Si ça se trouve, il a déjà détecté ta présence, l'avertit le futur Hokage.

- Alors emmène-moi ailleurs » avait répliqué l'Uchiwa avec un ton sensuel et en s'attaquant déjà l'oreille de son nouvel amant.

Cette nuit, Madara connu l'extase dans tous les sens qu'on pouvait lui donner. Celui de partager une étreinte passionnée avec la personne qu'on aime, de même que l'espoir d'un avenir plus que jouissif. A cet instant, toutes les zones d'ombre de son existence semblaient avoir disparues.

\**-**/

Madara soupira en arrivant sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Ce qu'il avait pu être naïf ce soir-là. Il s'était laissé submerger par son ivresse de bonheur, mais rien n'était aussi simple. Il n'était pas aisé de voir son Hashirama déjà très occupé et presque toujours chaperonné par son collant de frère. Lui-même ne souhaitait pas dégrader la réputation de cet homme qu'il respectait et admirait, probablement le seul en ces terres. C'est que les citoyens n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de faire circuler des rumeurs stupides dès qu'ils les voyaient un peu trop souvent ensemble. Madara se chargeait d'ailleurs volontiers de faire cesser les gloussements de ces femmes en manque par un regard plus que menaçant. Et après, il se demandait pourquoi la population n'était pas de son côté. Il l'avait un peu cherché quand même, mais il n'acceptait pas qu'on se moque, même gentiment, du seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Ces dindes devaient un respect sans tâche à Hashirama pour la vie paisible qu'il leur offrait.

L'Uchiwa frictionna ses bras sous son poncho pour se réchauffer. Du haut de la falaise où l'on voyait à perte de vue, il ne pouvait qu'admirer le résultat de leur alliance. Le village caché dans les feuilles, c'était le nom de ce campement, finalement adopté malgré qu'Hashirama le trouvait assez fade au départ. Les habitations et commerces se montaient en nombre, et chaque jour de nouveaux clans de ninja ou simples citoyens lambda venaient réclamer l'hospitalité et la sécurité. L'académie qu'avait imaginé Hashirama ouvrirait ses portes au printemps prochain et beaucoup s'étaient portés volontaires pour jouer les instructeurs. Leur système paraissait encore assez anarchique. Chacun ne savait toujours pas quel rôle ils devaient tenir et tous se reposaient trop sur le Senju qui, pour le coup, se retrouvait absolument débordé. Après le nouvel an, il serait décidé d'un chef, un Hokage, et bien qu'Hashirama l'ait proposé à lui, Madara était certain qu'il ne passerait jamais auprès du peuple et même des grands seigneurs. Tout portait à croire que ce rôle incomberait à son compagnon. A vrai dire, cela lui était un peu égal, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir sa tête sculptée dans la roche.

Le brun fit la grimace. Hashirama et ses idées ! Qu'allait-il encore lui pondre aujourd'hui ? D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Le soleil était presque complètement couché et toujours pas de trace de son amant :

« Senju, si je prends froid, je t'en tiendrais entièrement responsable » grogna l'Uchiwa qui frissonnait en sentant le vent s'engouffrer sous ses vêtements.

Soudain, il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Avant même qu'il ne se retourne, une véritable boule d'énergie lui sauta dessus. Dès le premier son de sa voix, Madara reconnut immédiatement son assaillant :

« Madara, serre-moi fort, j'ai froid.

- Hashi… Mais pourquoi t'es complètement désapé ? Tu sais qu'on vient d'arriver en hiver et que la température doit avoisiner les zéro degré ?

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je suis complètement gelé. »

Le futur hokage ne portait uniquement qu'un léger débardeur avec un fin hakama. Un accoutrement bien trop léger pour la saison et son corps tremblant le lui faisait bien comprendre :

« Toi aussi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es sorti comme ça ?

- J'ai dû ruser pour m'échapper. Tobirama ne voulait pas me laisser partir. J'ai cru m'écouler sous une avalanche de demandes à trier. Et donc, j'ai profité de la pause pipi de mon frère pour déguiser un mannequin avec mes habits et je suis sorti par la fenêtre. Je n'ai même pas pu mettre des chaussures, je suis pied nu.

- Tu ne pouvais pas simplement faire un clone ?

- Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Ce que tu peux être con des fois ! gronda Madara devant la bêtise évidente de son homologue.

- Désolé, s'excusa le Senju avec un air contrit tout aussi hilarant qu'attendrissant. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne restons pas ici. Quand Tobirama va se rendre compte de mon absence, il va tenter de me retrouver. Ses capacités sensorielles sont très utiles au combat mais ennuyeuses au quotidien. Il faut s'éloigner suffisamment pour sortir de son champ de détection.

- Franchement, si tu étais si occupé, il ne fallait pas me donner rendez-vous. Tiens, enfile ça, dit Madara en retirant son poncho, ses gants et ses tabis² pour les tendre à son amant.

- Ne dis pas ça, on ne s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et je tenais absolument à te voir aujourd'hui, répliqua Hashirama en acceptant volontiers les vêtements prêtés.

- Allons-y, je n'ai franchement pas envie de croiser le regard meurtrier de ton frère.

- Madara. »

Le Senju saisit le poignet de son compagnon avant de l'attirer vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser par surprise. Peu lui importait que le temps lui soit compté, ses jambes ne bougeraient pas tant que ses lèvres n'auront pas été satisfaites :

« Tu m'as manqué, je suis vraiment heureux de te voir, sourit le futur Hokage en posant son front sur celui de l'homme dans ses bras.

- Oui… Moi aussi. »

Le chef des Uchiwa détourna le regard dans une tentative de cacher ses rougeurs. Il n'aimait pas être pris par surprise, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas rester de marbre à chaque baiser de celui qu'il aimait. Son corps glacé semblait s'être immédiatement réchauffé au contact d'Hashirama, et pourtant la fraîcheur nocturne ne cessait de s'installer :

« Tu rougis ? se moqua gentiment le Senju. Ne me dis pas que tu es encore intimidé après tout ce temps.

- Idiot, c'est le froid, mentit le porteur du sharingan. Nous ne devrions pas rester là. Il y a du vent et tu n'es pas assez couvert.

- GRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNND FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEE, résonna la voix courroucée d'un certain albinos.

- Oh, je crois que Tobirama s'est rendu compte de ma disparition. Filons avant qu'il ne nous trouve. »

L'aîné des Senju prit la main de son compagnon pour l'entraîner jusque dans les immenses dédales sylvains qui bordaient le village, arborant un sourire amusé et terriblement contagieux.

\**-**/

« Ici, ça devrait aller. Je vais monter un abri pour nous protéger du vent. »

Le chef des Senju lâcha la main de son compagnon pour joindre les siennes et permettre la poussée spectaculaire de bois prenant la forme d'une petite hutte avec des feuillages épais en guise de sol et de porte qui coupait bien l'entrée du vent :

« Puis-je faire appel à ton chakra de nature katon pour nous allumer un petit feu afin de nous réchauffer une fois à l'intérieur.

- J'avoue qu'un peu de chaleur ne me fera pas de mal.

- A moins que ça ne soit toi qui veuille me réchauffer, chahuta le futur Hokage en sautant comme un bambin excité sur le dos de son amant.

- Descends de là, Senju. Tu sais bien que je déteste quand on se tient derrière moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux jamais que je te fasse l'amour par derrière ?

- Mais ma parole, t'es vraiment le roi de la connerie ! »

La seconde suivante, Hashirama était assis par terre, replié sur lui-même. Madara avait même cru entendre une cloche sonner le début de sa dépression :

« Désolé, je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pour me faire pardonner, je te laisse être le dominant aujourd'hui. Vas-y, fais ce que tu veux de moi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à ton âge, tu te mets encore dans des états pareils. Allez rentre. Si tu tombes malade, Tobirama va encore rejeter la faute sur moi, l'incita le brun en le tirant par le bras.

- En parlant de mon frère, j'ai justement de bonnes nouvelles, se reprit immédiatement le Senju en se laissant entraîner dans l'abri. On va pouvoir être tranquille toi et moi. Demain se tiendra une réunion avec les futurs professeurs de l'académie pour établir le programme des cinq années étudiantes, et Tobirama y sera également car c'est lui qui gère cette école.

- A la base, c'était ton idée. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Tobirama s'en proclame fondateur ? demanda Madara non sans une mimique sarcastique qu'il arborait systématiquement dès qu'il s'agissait du cadet des Senju.

- J'y ai pensé en premier, certes, mais honnêtement, Tobirama a d'excellentes idées sur ce concept et il a sélectionné de bons enseignants. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, bien que nous n'étions pas d'accord sur les années d'études. Lui soutenait que trois suffisaient, et moi cinq au minimum. J'ai obtenu gain de cause avec cependant la possibilité qu'un apprenti shinobi particulièrement doué pourrait quitter plus tôt les bancs de l'école. A mon sens, aucun enfant de moins de douze ans ne devrait avoir à effectuer des missions. Les enfants ont aussi besoin de jouer et non pas être sujet au stress des missions.

- Tu es un bien meilleur fondateur que ton sadique de frère.

- Je ne sais pas, objectiva Hashirama avec une mine embarrassée. Mais je suis tellement occupé avec la gestion de ce village et les nombreuses demandes d'asile. Je suis malheureusement bien obligé de déléguer certaines tâches, et un chef se doit aussi de faire confiance et encourager le travail d'équipe. Madara, si tu savais, c'est encore mieux qu'un rêve. Aujourd'hui, trois petits clans alliés résidant au sud du pays ont également demandé à s'unir à nous dans nos efforts de paix. Leurs capacités sont vraiment intéressantes et pourront être très utiles au village. Tout le monde y met du sien, j'en suis tellement heureux. »

Madara s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que personne ne faisait d'effort, hormis lui, pour accepter les Uchiwa et leur laisser une chance de se faire une place dans ce village. Mais il aimait bien trop son pair pour casser sa joie. Dès qu'il s'agissait du village, Hashirama devenait terriblement loquace. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Lui-aussi, même s'il ne se montrait pas aussi expansif que son associé, il était ravi de regarder le résultat de leur alliance. En ces temps nouveaux, Izuna n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier :

« Et quels sont ces clans dont tu es en train de me parler ?

- Les clans Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi. Ils possèdent chacun des attributs génétiques et ont réussi à les combiner dans une formation de combat qu'ils appellent le _trio Ino-Shika-Chô_. Mais même séparément, ils possèdent à eux trois la force, la grâce et l'intelligence. Je dois rencontrer leur chef après les fêtes du nouvel an. Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a un autre clan qui souhaiterait également s'allier avec nous. Assieds-toi, tu ne vas pas le croire.

- Je suis déjà assis, idiot. Dis-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »

Madara serrait les dents, n'osant avouer qu'il était irrité que son compagnon ne cesse de parler de l'avancement de leur projet lors de leurs rares rendez-vous intimes. Hashirama pourrait très bien lui faire un compte-rendu le lendemain, lors de ces réunions officielles entre les deux fondateurs du village, seuls moments où Tobirama arrêtait de jouer à la belle-mère possessive. Pendant ces assemblées, ils parlaient politique et architecture de manière très professionnelle, tout en se caressant discrètement les cuisses ou en se tenant la main sous le bureau. Les instants privés comme celui qu'ils partageaient actuellement, ils se laissaient seulement aller à l'amour débordant qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, tout en assouvissant leur frustration retenue depuis des jours. Malgré son tempérament dépressif, ses vannes à deux sous, son sens de l'humour déplorable et ses gaffes parfois stupides, Hashirama s'avérait être un très bon amant. Dans se bras, Madara perdait la tête et oubliait même sa peine immense d'avoir perdu Izuna. Il avait l'impression que tout irait bien tant que le Senju serait de son côté. Ses pairs Uchiwa se moqueraient bien de son cette personnalité fleur bleue qui était née avec cet amour. Ces même Uchiwa qui lui tournaient le dos un à un et seraient scandalisés d'apprendre que leur chef se faisait, dans tous les sens du terme, baiser par leur ancien ennemi.

Hashirama et Madara, l'un comme l'autre savaient que leur relation devrait toujours rester secrète. Le moindre dérapage provoquerait des émeutes. L'homosexualité était très mal vue au sein de chaque clan, cette tare étant considérée comme une entrave à leur lignée qu'il fallait à tout prix conserver. De plus, étant les chefs de leur tribu respective, ils se devaient justement de montrer l'exemple en prenant femme jeune et fécondable le plus tôt possible, de même souche bien évidemment. Les infidèles au clan, s'ils n'avaient pas fui d'eux-mêmes, étaient emprisonnés ou exécutés pour désertion, leur bâtard abandonné à des temples. L'alliance allait permettre à ces exclus de se refaire une place, mais ces anciennes coutumes de lignage absolu n'étaient pas prêtes de s'éteindre. Une relation hors clan serait toujours mal vue, homosexuelle qui plus est, non tolérée. Et malgré son importante renommée, même Hashirama Senju n'était pas à l'abri d'une destitution complète de son titre. C'est pourquoi ils devaient impérativement se tenir à l'écart des mégères et autres commères qui interprétaient chacun de leur regard lorsqu'ils marchaient ensemble dans le village.

Se cacher ainsi en ajoutait de l'anxiété à Madara qui se posait bien trop de questions contradictoires. Par moment, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qui priorisait dans sa vie ? Hashirama ou son clan ? La paix ou leur notoriété ? Quand il se retrouvait là, assis à côté de celui qu'il aimait, à la lueur du feu qui satinait encore plus sa peau mat, le porteur du sharingan ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Inéluctablement, sa conscience penchait pour la première option, avant d'être de nouveau pris de doute lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui et passait devant l'autel de commémoration de sa famille. Izuna l'admirait en tant qu'aîné et chef, mais il n'aurait probablement jamais accepté qu'il obtempère si facilement face à un Senju. Et cette éternelle question revenait, qu'est-ce qui était le plus important pour lui ? Rendre hommage à son défunt petit frère, celui-là même qui lui a donné la volonté de devenir toujours plus fort et qui lui a même légué ses yeux ? Ou bien obéir à son cœur et aimer cet homme assis à côté de lui, le suivre dans tous ses fantasques projets ? Depuis six mois, ce dilemme ne le quittait pas. Il ne voulait trahir ni l'un, ni l'autre. Bon sang, si seulement Izuna avait survécu, Madara aurait pu essayer le convaincre, mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune Uchiwa avait succombé avec cette haine envers les Senju ancrée dans ses pupilles que Madara portait. Il avait l'impression qu'elles lui renvoyaient tous les ressentiments de son cadet :

« Madara ? »

Hashirama sortit le brun de ses pensées en posant sa main sur son poignet. Comme à chaque fois, ce contact chaleureux avait bien plus d'impact que le feu qui crépitait devant lui :

« On peut reparler de ça demain, si tu veux. »

Devant l'absence de réponse de son homologue, le futur Hokage se rapprocha de lui pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules :

« C'est si rare de t'avoir juste pour moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis désolé, on ne s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et moi je n'arrête pas de parler du village. Je suis heureux, mais tu contribues également beaucoup à mon bonheur. Je t'aime tant, Madara. »

L'Uchiwa baissa la tête. Ses mèches brunes virant sur le marine cachaient ses joues empourprées autant par le souffle de son compagnon dans son oreille que par son discours mièvre à mourir mais qui, étrangement, ranimait sa flamme de vie. Son cœur se précipita à une vitesse prodigieuse. Lui aussi l'aimait, mais autant il était sûr de ses sentiments, autant il avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses émotions avec des mots. Alors à la place, il se pencha et alla poser sa tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon :

« Idiot que tu es, Senju. »

Il entendit Hashirama pouffer avant de lui relever la tête pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Madara passa ses bras autour de son cou et entraîna son amant jusque sur les feuillages au sol qui leur servaient de futon de fortune. Il faisait bon dans leur abri. Le feu, dont ils ne s'occupaient plus, faiblissait lentement, mais la chaleur dégagée par leur corps en ébullition maintenait cette ambiance douce et chaleureuse. Bien vite, les deux anciens ennemis se retrouvèrent nus, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Chacun s'amusait à découvrir les zones érogènes de l'autre, à savoir la nuque pour Hashirama et le dos pour Madara, avant de s'unir dans une et même plusieurs étreintes tantôt douces ou sauvages, sans aucun mot échangé si ce n'est leur prénom respectif. Depuis le début, l'Uchiwa se faisait prendre et le plaisir innommable qu'il ressentait le dissuadait d'échanger les rôles. Il savait que cette position de dominé ne concordait pas avec son caractère fier et son statut de chef, mais possédé par Hashirama, il oubliait tout. Leurs batailles passées, le mort de son jeune frère, sa position délicate auprès des autres Uchiwa, et même le fait qu'Hashirama s'approprie tout le prestige de la fondation de leur village.

Passé le temps des embrassades et regards doux, Madara s'auto-flagellait ensuite pour sa faiblesse. Il rageait de se laisser aller et accepter tout si facilement. Cracher sur le cadavre d'Izuna paraissait bien moins insultant que sa trahison. Il lui avait juré qu'il protégerait le clan. Rien ne comptait plus que les Uchiwa. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, il rompait cette promesse, attendri par le sourire bête d'Hashirama, succombant à ses baisers. Son corps comme un brasier, il négligeait ses devoirs de chef. Sa conscience se retrouvait littéralement écrasé par ses sentiments envers le Senju en train de le culbuter. Et lorsque qu'ils atteignaient ensemble l'orgasme et qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Madara retrouvait quelques secondes sa lucidité et adressait une excuse muette à son frère. A croire que son cerveau n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler son péché ultime, celui de chérir un ennemi, bien plus qu'un proche défunt :

« Madara, c'était fantastique, comme d'habitude. »

Fort heureusement, la voix et les bras d'Hashirama passés autour de sa taille expulsaient immédiatement ses remords, et il pouvait s'endormir l'esprit plus tranquille. Le Senju agissait comme un exorciste qui chassait les esprits rodant autour du chef des Uchiwa, ces fantômes qui lui murmuraient des paroles haineuses, créant le terrible dilemme dans le cœur de Madara :

« _Sans toi, Hashirama, je serai perdu. Mais avec toi, je me détruis_ » pensa le brun avant de s'endormir.

\**-**/

Il faisait encore nuit noire lorsque Madara se réveilla frigorifié. Il devait s'être passé plusieurs heures depuis leurs échanges torrides. Le feu n'était plus que braise et l'air de la hutte était devenu glacial. Le fait qu'ils soient encore totalement nus, le bas de leur corps à peine recouvert par son poncho, n'aidait pas non plus :

« Hashirama, appela le brun en secouant son voisin de couche. Réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de bois pour rallumer le feu. Debout, on se les gèle ici.

- Hein ? immergea le Senju. Madara ? Tu es là, mon amour ? Où on est ?

- C'est pas croyable d'avoir la gueule aussi enfarinée et la mémoire aussi courte ! railla l'Uchiwa qui ressentait l'irrépressible envie de cogner son compagnon.

- Mais… C'est terrible, quelle heure est-il ? réalisa soudain le futur Hokage.

- Tu as peur de faire enguirlander par ton frère. Sérieux, c'est toi l'aîné ou c'est lui ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu crois que minuit est passé ?

- Je pense, oui. Entre notre fuite, notre parlotte, nos ébats et notre somme, on est au beau milieu de la nuit maintenant.

- Ah zut. Ca veut dire qu'on est le vingt-cinq décembre maintenant. Bon tant pis, mais ça perd son charme.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

L'utilisateur du mokuton remis son hakama et détacha de sa ceinture un petit sac qui y pendouillait avant de le tendre à son compagnon :

« Joyeux anniversaire » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Madara n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Hashirama était-il vraiment en train de lui offrir un cadeau pour célébrer le jour de sa naissance ? Y avait pas à dire, il était encore plus idiot qu'il ne le pensait :

« Allez, ouvre-le, l'incita le Senju.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir de cadeau, grogna le brun qui aurait souhaité oublier cette longue journée de solitude.

- Si, c'est important pour moi. C'est la première année qu'on fête ton anniversaire ensemble. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui… Enfin hier. J'aurais préféré passer la journée avec toi mais j'ai été séquestré dans mon bureau toute la journée. Rassure-toi, ça ne reproduira plus.

- Si tu deviens Hokage, tu seras tout aussi occupé l'année prochaine, fit remarquer Madara.

- J'espère vraiment que ce poste te reviendra à toi, tu en as plus l'étoffe. Mais même un chef a besoin de repos et j'avais l'intention de faire du vingt-quatre décembre un jour festif où personne ne travaillerait, ninja comme commerçant, sauf bien entendu les services hospitaliers et les demandes urgentes.

- Tu veux instaurer un repos quelques jours avant les fêtes du nouvel an ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il y a bien d'autres moments dans l'année où tu pourras décider d'une telle date.

- Non, ce jour doit être symbolique. Je n'ai pas choisi une date au hasard. _Noël, le jour de la naissance d'un don divin_. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Une autre de tes inventions comme le Hokage ?

- Savais-tu que dans les temps anciens, bien avant que les gens n'utilisent le chakra pour combattre, il existait plusieurs langues ? Mais comme les peuples n'arrivaient jamais à communiquer, ils créèrent ensemble une nouvelle langue commune, celle que nous parlons actuellement. Ces anciennes langues sont maintenant référées dans des vieux livres, mais plus personne, sauf quelques rares savants, ne sait les parler. On les appelle donc les langues mortes, expliqua Hashirama.

- Je sais ça, oui.

- Les Senju possèdent certains exemplaires de ces anciennes langues, notamment le latin. _Noël_ est un prénom qui dérive du mot latin _Natalis_ et qui signifie "_le jour de la naissance"_. J'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien, ça m'a plu.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec la date choisie et ton don divin.

- Madara, tu le fais vraiment exprès. »

Le Senju se rapprocha mielleusement de son amant et nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'Uchiwa. Sa langue léchouilla la carotide de l'homme contre lui :

« Idiot de Senju, marmonna Madara qui étouffa un gémissement. Comment veux-tu que je devine ? Je vois beaucoup de chose avec le sharingan, mais je ne lis pas dans les pensées pour autant.

- Sais-tu la première impression que j'ai eu de toi ? Enfin plutôt la seconde, parce qu'à notre première rencontre, je t'ai pris pour un gamin brailleur et mauvais perdant.

- Tu sais, il y a vraiment des choses que j'aimerais, si possible, ne pas savoir.

- Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui disais que pour s'entendre, deux partis se devaient de tout se dire sans rien se cacher, provoqua gentiment le futur Hokage.

- Ah oui, tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien, tu veux connaître ma première impression de toi ? Je t'ai pris pour un prétentieux bipolaire.

- Ah, ça c'est un coup dur, déprima immédiatement Hashirama en se repliant de nouveau sur lui-même. L'homme que j'aime a une si piètre opinion de moi.

- Il ne faut jamais se fier à la première impression. J'ai appris à te connaître depuis et je t'aime comme tu es. Fort, loyal, aimant.

- C'est vrai…

- Mais je persiste à penser que tu es bipolaire. » le coupa Madara, interrompant l'élan de joie de son pair.

Nouveau son de cloche, nouvelle déprime, ça en devenait presque drôle. Madara rit, amusé par les humeurs changeantes et le caractère susceptible de son amant qu'il consola en posant sa tête sur son épaule :

« Et donc, si tu finissais de m'expliquer ton _Noël _?

- A l'époque, je venais de perdre mon petit frère Itama. J'étais triste et je pleurais en ruminant sur ces conflits insensés quand soudain m'est apparu un autre garçon qui avait les même idéaux que moi. J'ai cru que le ciel m'avait entendu. Pour moi, tu étais un don divin.

- Rien que ça ? Tu veux flatter mon ego pour te rattraper ?

- Je suis sincère, tellement qu'il me parait indispensable de célébrer le jour de ta naissance comme il se doit. Tu es né à proximité du nouvel an. C'est un hasard mais c'est comme cela, je ne changerai pas de date. J'ai l'intention de soumettre cette idée aux habitants du village et aux seigneurs du pays du feu. Même si le concept ne dépasse pas les frontières de notre village, ce n'est pas grave, car c'est ici ton berceau, donc c'est normal que ce soit ici que l'on célèbre ta naissance.

- Mais arrête, c'est gênant pour moi. Un don divin, sérieusement ! Déjà que le peuple a une piètre opinion de moi, ils vont encore plus me prendre pour un mégalo.

- Ils ne connaîtront pas la véritable origine de cette fête. Je veux en venir à ce que tout le monde considère ce jour comme béni. Avec les années, ils la fêteront sans se soucier de son origine. Ce sera entré dans les mœurs. Comme je suis l'investigateur de cette idée, ce sera aussi à moi de promouvoir l'esprit de fête les premières années, et avec le temps, elle fera son chemin toute seule, comme le _Hana Matsuri_ ou le _Tanabata³_.

- T'as vraiment des idées tordues ! Et donc, que fera-t-on de spécial durant cette fête ? Trouve quelque chose d'original sinon ça n'intéressera personne.

- On fera exactement ce que je viens de faire avec toi : s'offrir des cadeaux. Les couples, les familles, les amis se retrouvent, mangent ensemble, parlent et rient en s'offrant des cadeaux dans une ambiance joyeuse et festive. Mais attention, des cadeaux qui viennent du cœur. Un jeune homme peut, par exemple, écrire un poème à la fille qu'il aime et sa mère lui tricoter un pull pour l'hiver. Tu vois, ça doit venir du cœur et ça aura plus de valeur que n'importe quel autre présent. Ca ne doit pas devenir une contrainte budgétaire, sinon les gens se lasseront mais continueront quand même de la fêter par habitude, sans le moindre enthousiasme, la considérant plus comme une corvée.

- Des cadeaux qui viennent du cœur ? Avoue surtout que ça t'arrange parce que tu es toujours ruiné à force de jouer de l'argent*, se moqua encore une fois Madara qui connaissait le vice de son amant.

- Ce n'est même pas vrai, bouda une fois de plus Hashirama qui avait effectivement la fâcheuse tendance à perdre tout l'argent qu'il s'amusait à parier. Enfin, je ne te cache pas que je suis assez démuni ce mois-ci encore. Hahaha, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Noël est un jour saint qui rappelle aux gens tout ce qu'ils possédent de plus précieux, tout ce que la vie ne leur a pas encore pris. Tu vois, rien à voir avec l'argent. Cette fête existera pour nous faire réaliser notre chance de vivre en ces temps de paix. Mais cette paix, on ne l'aurait jamais eu sans toi, Madara. Tu comprends pourquoi ta venue au monde me parait si précieuse ?

- C'est toi qui es l'origine de la paix, pas moi, lui rappela l'Uchiwa.

- J'abhorrais la guerre mais je combattais quand même, incapable de me lancer dans un projet aussi ambitieux si j'étais seul. Tu m'es apparu et tu m'as épaulé. Dès lors, j'ai vraiment cru à cette nouvelle ère. Si tu n'étais pas venu au monde pour me rencontrer au bord de cette rivière, nous serions encore en conflit.

- On en sait rien.

- Effectivement, on en sait rien, mais ça s'est passé comme cela. Maintenant, je savoure de savoir mon frère et tous ces innocents en sécurité. C'est grâce à toi, mais personne ne semble le réaliser. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Madara. J'ai remarqué comment les citoyens te regardaient de travers. J'ai eu beau leur dire que leurs craintes étaient infondées, on ne change pas ainsi la mentalité des gens. Alors inconsciemment, je veux qu'ils puissent te rendre hommage. Ils ne s'imaginent vraiment pas tout ce que tu leur as apportés. »

Madara ne protesta plus. Bien qu'embarrassé par la nouvelle idée complètement fantasque de son amant, pour ne pas dire grotesque, il était ému d'apprendre que cet homme qu'il adorait se démenait pour qu'il soit accepté au village, considéré comme un héros et non comme une menace. Mais l'Uchiwa gardait les idées claires, et il n'était pas aussi optimiste que son pair :

« Ca ne marchera pas. Certains connaissent le jour de mon anniversaire et ils n'accepteront pas cette date pour ta fête de Noël.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis pour la date, elle est bien trop symbolique pour moi. Si ça ne passe pas, alors nous fêterons quand même Noël entre nous, comme cette année. D'ailleurs, tu n'as toujours pas déballé ton cadeau. Qu'attends-tu ?

- Mais je n'ai rien pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as été pris de court. Et puis, tu m'as déjà offert un beau cadeau plus tôt dans la soirée, lui rappela le Senju avant un grand sourire suggestif qui fit rougir le porteur du sharingan.

- Idiot de Senju ! Tu as vraiment le don d'embarrasser le monde avec tes remarques » baragouina Madara en tirant sur la ficelle du petit sac.

Le paquet contenait plusieurs inarizushi**, son met préféré. A leur vu, L'Uchiwa sentit son estomac gargouiller. Ils n'avaient rien dîné la veille, trop occupés à fuir les foudres ou plutôt les océans déchaînés de Tobirama :

« C'est fait maison, précisa Hashirama, alors ça ne sera peut-être pas aussi bon que chez un commerçant. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a autre chose au fond. »

Madara farfouilla et sortit trois objets durs et froids et aux contours irréguliers et rugueux :

« Des… Cailloux ?

- Pas n'importe lesquels. Regarde bien. »

Sur l'un d'eux était dessiné une sorte de spirale avec un triangle qui n'évoqua rien à Madara. Sur les deux autres, en revanche, figuraient des messages à peine lisibles. L'Uchiwa se figea, n'y croyant pas. Ses mains tremblèrent et il fit tomber les deux précieux cailloux qu'il s'empressa de ramasser pour mieux les inspecter à la lueur du feu :

« C'est impossible…

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ce sont des trésors pour moi

- Mais comment ? Ils avaient coulés, il n'y avait aucune chance de les retrouver. Hashirama, dis-moi, ce ne sont pas les vrais…

- Vrais et authentiques, il n'existe pas de copies. Crois-moi, ce ne fut pas facile mais j'ai pu les retrouver. Je suis revenu à la rivière peu de temps après l'altercation entre nos deux familles. L'eau m'arrivait la poitrine et le courant était faible ce jour-là, alors ça a facilité mes recherches. J'ai facilement retrouvé les armes de nos pères que nous avions bloqués toi et moi. En toute logique, les cailloux ne devaient pas se trouver bien loin. J'en ai pris des dizaines en main, me souvenant parfaitement de leur consistance au creux de ma paume. Je craignais que l'eau n'ait effacé l'encre, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on ne porte plus les vêtements après qu'ils aient été tachés. Je les ai retrouvés, tous les deux, et je les ai précieusement gardés pendant quinze ans comme preuve que notre amitié n'avait pas été une illusion. Ce jour-là, toi comme moi avions décidé de désobéir aux ordres de nos pères et notre clan pour ne pas attenter à la vie de l'autre. J'ai compris qu'un lien fort nous unissait alors que l'on se connaissait depuis peu de temps. »

Madara aussi, à l'époque, s'était persuadé que sa relation avec le Senju allait bien plus loin qu'une simple amitié. L'éveil de son sharingan à ce moment-là n'était pas un hasard. Son père et son frère avaient cru qu'il était l'expression de sa colère et de sa haine envers leurs ennemis, mais non. Quand son esprit avait calculé que c'était la fin de leur rêve mais surtout la fin de leur rencontre, il en aurait pleuré de tristesse. Il s'était réellement attaché à ce garçon et leur séparation lui paraissait bien brutale. Ses larmes, au lieu de couler sur ses joues, avaient migré jusque vers ses pupilles, et son dôjutsu était né :

« Pourquoi aller les chercher ? demanda Madara sans quitter les petits rocs des yeux.

- C'était la seule chose qui me reliait à toi. Tu peux en rire mais je me suis raccroché à eux pendant quinze ans. Les regarder me rappelait nos parties de ricochet, notre lien, et ils me permettaient de surmonter mes nombreuses déprimes. Madara, tu as toujours été spécial pour moi. Dès notre première rencontre, je me suis senti proche de toi. Je crois assurément que tu es mon âme-sœur. Sinon, comment expliquer ces sentiments toujours plus forts que j'ai pour toi et personne d'autre. Je t'aime Madara, plus que tout au monde. »

A ces mots, l'Uchiwa sentit une pression dans sa poitrine, dans sa gorge, dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas cela mais il ne put se retenir. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ces joues, perçant enfin ses poches lacrymales scellées depuis des années. D'abords discrets, ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus abondants, comme s'ils contenaient toute la rage et la tristesse accumulées depuis son enfance. Sa joie absolue du moment présent avait fait déborder la coupe. Avec ses pleurs, il emportait le deuil incomplet d'Izuna et de ses autres frères, celui de sa mère morte en couche, de son père abattu sur le champ de bataille. Il recrachait ce sentiment d'impuissance face à l'agonie de son cadet mourrant, sa frustration de voir son prestigieux clan perdre chacune de leur bataille, son indignation face à la haine de ses pairs dirigée contre lui. Et également, ses regrets d'avoir attenté tant de fois à la vie de celui qu'il aimait s'ajoutaient à cette cascade de ressentiments :

« Madara ?

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer l'Uchiwa en s'essuyant les joues. C'est juste que… »

Les mots ne sortaient pas. Encore une fois, Madara ne parvenait pas verbaliser ses émotions. Il savait pourtant que son compagnon n'allait pas lui faire une remarque désobligeante qui toucherait son ego. Hashirama avait toujours compris ses sentiments et ne ferait jamais rien pour l'offusquer. Quand ça arrivait, c'était seulement par maladresse, non intentionnellement. Pourquoi cet homme si bon l'avait-il choisi à lui ?

Un bras passa autour de ses épaules et le futur Hokage vint déposer un chaste baiser sur sa tempe :

« Tu as le droit de pleurer quand tu es heureux. »

Oui, décidément, Hashirama l'avait toujours compris. Quel merveilleux hasard que d'avoir croisé la route de cet homme. Madara n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est un don divin, mais pour sûr qu'il avait été béni par les dieux. Le Senju lui paraissait tout ce qui pouvait exister de plus merveilleux en ce bas monde, malgré ses défauts dont il aimait se moquer gentiment pour le charrier.

Hashirama le prit contre son sein, ses deux bras passés autour de la taille svelte de l'Uchiwa, sa tête calée sur l'une de ses épaules et ses mains recouvrant les siennes :

« Ton bonheur fait le main. Je suis heureux de partager ce moment avec toi que j'aime si fort. Tu vois, c'est ça, l'esprit de Noël. »

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un benêt pacifiste comme Hashirama pour inventer de telle mièvrerie comme Noël. Mais comme toujours, Madara pliait, convaincu que le monde pouvait, effectivement, être plus beau que ce qu'il avait cru.

Les sanglots du brun devinrent silencieux avant de se tarir. Assis en tailleur, le dos reposant sur la poitrine du futur Hokage, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux câlineries de son amant qui déposait de légers baisers papillon dans son cou tandis que ses mains s'infiltraient malicieusement sous sa tunique. Il frémit et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Ses joues étaient rougies autant par la chaleur du feu crépitant juste devant lui que par la nouvelle extase qui prenait possession de son corps. Quand le Senju qui le touchait, il ne contrôlait plus rien. En bon Uchiwa, il aurait dû se maudire de se totale impuissance, au lieu de quoi, il se complaisait à se laisser envahir par le plaisir que lui procurait son amant :

« Je t'aime, Hashirama. »

Il ne le disait que rarement, mais Hashirama n'en doutait jamais. Madara n'était pas homme à se laisser tripoter par n'importe qui. C'était à lui et lui seul que revenait ce privilège, et il n'était pas prêt de le partager :

« Moi aussi »

La nuit de Noël n'était qu'amour dans les cœur des gens, et les deux âmes-sœurs la consumèrent jusqu'au matin.

\**-**/

¹ _24 décembre_ : Officiellement, l'anniversaire de Madara Uchiwa est le 24 décembre

² _Tabis_ : Forme traditionnelle de chaussettes japonaises

³ _Hana Matsuri ou le Tanabata_ : Respectivement la fête des fleurs (en avril) et la fête des étoiles (en Juillet), deux fêtes japonaises populaires

* _Tu es toujours ruiné à force de jouer de l'argent : _On apprend d'Hashirama, lors de sa réincarnation, que c'est lui qui a appris à Tsunade à jouer de l'argent. Pour le coup, j'aime bien m'imaginer que Tsunade a hérité sa malchance légendaire de son grand-père (ça s'hérite la malchance ?)

** _Inarizushi : _Poche de soja frit rempli de riz à Sushi (les images du net ouvrent l'appétit). Selon plusieurs sources, c'est bien là le plat préféré de Madara.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

J'espère bénéficier de vos retours et critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises (ce serait là un merveilleux cadeau que vous me feriez). J'ai parfois l'impression que mes textes sont un peu lourds. De même, n'hésitez pas à me pointer certaines fautes, car il doit en rester malgré mes relectures.

Dans notre communauté (ou du moins pour les chrétiens), la fête de Noël est bel et bien considéré comme la Naissance d'un Don divin. J'ai donc repris le même principe pour le Noël de Konoha. Dans le flash-back raconté par Hashirama ce dernier dit bien qu'enfant, il avait considéré Madara comme un Don Divin (selon les traductions). A partir de cela, il devient facile de rappeler les valeurs associées à cette fête et qu'il ne faut pas oublier.

Ce premier chapitre se suffit à lui-même, mais deux suites sont bel et bien prévues (et déjà écrites). La suite se concentrera sur le fignolage cette fête de Noël et la fondation de Konoha. Si ce premier chapitre vous a plu, j'espère vous y retrouver. Encore joyeuses fêtes.


	2. Efflorescence

**Note de l'auteure** : Ce second chapitre fait directement suite au premier

**Pairing** : HashiMada

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le manga Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Efflorescence <strong>_

Ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers le village, profitant de la forêt froide et déserte de ce matin d'hiver pour se tenir la main. Si Madara serrait ses doigts sur ceux du Senju, quelque peu accablé par la fin de cette nuit magique, Hashirama, lui, s'angoissait déjà de croiser le visage sévère de son cadet :

« Je viendrais te rejoindre après le repas de midi, l'informa l'Uchiwa.

- Ca ira, Tobirama sera déjà parti.

- Il vaut mieux. S'il me croise, il va me tuer du regard. Il n'a pas l'air de réaliser que ses regards meurtriers ne me déstabilisent nullement.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, marmonna le futur Hokage. Mon propre petit frère me fait flipper par moment. Plus il vieillit et plus il ressemble à notre mère, c'est sidérant. En plus, c'est la première fois que je lui fais un coup pareil. Il va me passer un de ces savons.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu viens de commettre le pire des péchés. Comment je dois le prendre, moi ?

- Rassure-toi, je ne regrette rien, se reprit le Senju en souriant à son compagnon, et j'ai prévu quelque chose pour calmer ses ardeurs.

- Quelque chose ?

- Lui aussi aura droit à son cadeau de noël. »

Madara détourna le visage pour cacher sa mine vexée. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas le seul à bénéficier des cadeaux du cœur d'Hashirama. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Malgré leurs nombreuses querelles familiales, l'Uchiwa savait que son amant avait beaucoup d'affection pour son cadet, tant et si bien qu'il en était parfois jaloux. Après tout, il n'avait pas passé tant de temps dans la vie du Senju, contrairement à Tobirama qui partageait son quotidien depuis la petite enfance :

« A propos, reprit le brun pour changer de sujet. C'est quoi le symbole sur le troisième caillou que tu m'a offert ?

- Je suis content que tu me poses la question. Il s'agira de l'emblème de Konoha. Désormais, il n'y aura plus de clans isolés qui se battront, mais seulement des personnes appartenant à un même groupe.

- D'accord, mais il ne ressemble à rien ton symbole. »

Son de cloche, nuage gris et pesanteur, Madara venait une nouvelle fois de toucher une corde sensible de son compagnon cyclothymique :

« A rien ? Tu exagères. Moi qui était fier de cette feuille que j'ai moi-même dessiné.

- Parce c'est censé représenter une feuille ? »

C'était difficile à imaginer, mais en tournant la pierre taguée dans tous les sens, il crut en effet reconnaître la forme de la verdure sylvaine. Madara sourit. Leur rêve, qui n'était autrefois que paroles d'enfants, possédait maintenant une structure, un nom, un emblème et très bientôt un chef. Le possesseur du Sharingan continua de tourner la petite pierre entre ses doigts jusqu'à positionner la feuille symbolique de biais, la pointe en bas à gauche :

« Comme ça, ce serait bien, proposa l'Uchiwa.

- C'est parfait, tu as vraiment de bonnes idées.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais lorsque j'ai proposé le nom de Konoha.

- Mais finalement, il me plait bien ce nom. Lorsque je l'ai énoncé sans grande conviction aux seigneurs du pays du feu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase et préciser que c'était ton idée qu'ils ont de suite approuvée. C'est simple et très représentatif de ce camp que nous visionnons du haut de la falaise. Tu te rappelles de ce jour où tu as failli me révéler l'art de ton clan alors que nous ne connaissions pas encore nos noms de famille. Tu m'avais dit "_je suis sûr que je voies plus loin que toi. Tu me défies_" ? Tu avais raison, tu voyais clairement plus loin que moi. Ce nom t'est venu si naturellement, à croire que tu l'avais médité depuis un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer encore ? Ta première théorie était bonne, j'ai juste donné le nom de ce je voyais.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, que tu dis. Mais je commence à bien te connaître. Tu es si gentil, si modeste.

- Mais tu vas te taire ! Je t'ai prévenu plusieurs fois d'arrêter de dire que je suis gentil. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça.

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien. Tu es si adorable, je craque totalement quand je te regarde, renchérit le futur Hokage avec un sourire mièvre qui répugna le chef des Uchiwa.

- Tu es exaspérant, Senju, grogna le porteur du Sharingan en lâchant la main de son compagnon.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille. Ca met de la distance entre nous.

- Et bien je continuerai tant que tu répéteras que je suis mignon. Réfléchis-y, je rentre chez moi.

- Mais attends Madara. Je ne fais que dire la vérité et je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Ca ne me fait pas plaisir, non ! Je suis le chef de mon clan. Je possède la pupille légendaire des Uchiwa. Je suis un adulte accompli et un shinobi qui a tué des dizaines d'hommes. J'impose le respect et la crainte. Donc non, je ne suis pas mignon comme une peluche pour enfant.

- D'accord, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis désolé, même si je n'en pense pas moins. Tu viens toujours cet après-midi ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

Comme il s'éloignait, Madara arbora un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, amusé par l'insistance du Senju qui pleurnichait presque et tentait de le retenir :

« Je t'aime Madara, hurla presque Hashirama qui se trouvait maintenant à plusieurs mètres derrière lui.

- Ta gueule Senju. »

Le brun accéléra le pas, plus rouge que jamais, caché dans le col large de sa tunique. Hashirama n'avait pas idée de crier de telles choses si proche du village. L'amour le rendait-il complètement stupide ? Quoique à la base, la spontanéité et honnêteté faisaient partie de la personnalité du chef des Senju. En sa présence, quiconque se sentirait à l'aise, serein, voire amusé. Et même lui, le démon du clan Uchiwa, celui qui avait laissé tous ses frères se faire tuer, celui qui avait accumulé suffisamment de haine et de corruption pour éveiller le _Mangekyô sharingan_, même lui se sentait blanchi en sa présence :

« _A plus tard, mon amour_, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il quittait la forêt pour se rendre jusqu'au quartier où résidaient les Uchiwa. J_e réprimande tes bévues, je te prends de haut, je me moque de ta naïveté et de tes déprimes spontanées, mais moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout. Le réalises-tu, Hashirama, cet exploit que tu as fait ?_ _Moi-même, je n'en reviens toujours pas_. »

Il n'y avait que lui qu'il aimait en ce bas monde, qu'il adorait même. Madara avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire et renfrogné. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé se mêler aux autres qu'il trouvait bien trop hypocrites. Il n'arrivait à faire confiance à personne d'autre. Hashirama lui avait demandé de considérer chaque membre du village comme sa famille mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait essayé, pourtant, pour faire plaisir à son compagnon, mais les villageois se montraient soit indifférents, où bien ils cachaient très mal leur anxiété, leur effroi, voire leur mépris en sa présence. Et chez les siens, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence. Madara n'était respecté que pour son statut, sa force et certainement pas sa sympathie. Il mettrait un membre à couper que certains souhaitent carrément sa mort.

Autrefois, il était seulement proche d'Izuna, lui vouant un amour fraternel sans limite que ce dernier lui rendait bien. Son cadet avait beau tuer et haïr ses ennemis, son cœur était pur. Il n'aurait jamais douté de son aîné, contrairement aux autres Uchiwa. Et de l'autre côté, Hashirama lui vouait une véritable admiration. A l'entendre, il passait d'un monstre à une merveille. Le futur Hokage parlait de lui comme un phénomène absolument prodigieux alors qu'il n'était qu'un homme froid et irascible, incapable de protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Le Senju était définitivement trop bon, et lui ne pouvait que l'aimer. Madara avait compris ses sentiments lorsqu'il avait imposé son dilemme à Hashirama. Alors que toute force l'avait quitté, il s'était relevé pour l'empêcher de se suicider. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas dans sa vie, c'était bien ce geste ultime. Par sa main qui avait arrêté celle du Senju, il avait signé et partagé son attachement à Hashirama :

En rentrant chez lui, Madara observa à nouveau les précieuses pierres avant de réaliser qu'il possédait quelque chose qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à son compagnon. Il se rendit dans la chambre inoccupée de ses défunts parents pour trouver le trésor convoité dans la coiffeuse. Malgré les décennies, l'objet n'avait rien perdu de son éclat. Il lui semblait tout aussi resplendissant que lorsque sa mère le portait sur elle. Pour sûr qu'il irait très bien à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\**-**/

Hashirama fit coulisser en douce la porte de son domicile et n'aperçut personne dans l'entrée. Il soupira avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et refermer le plus discrètement possible. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif, atteindre sa chambre afin qu'il puisse mieux se couvrir et se reposer quelques heures avant son rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Seulement, au moment de grimper les escaliers, le futur Hokage fut coupé dans son élan par une voie tranchante qu'il reconnut sans problème. Il frissonna, n'étant pas sûr d'être psychologiquement prêt à faire face à son cadet :

« On a passé une bonne nuit ? claqua l'albinos qui buvait un thé, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Ce poncho ne t'appartient pas. Tu m'expliques pourquoi le symbole des Uchiwa est cousu au dos ?

- Une bonne âme me l'a prêté pour que je n'attrape pas la mort » tenta de se justifier Hashirama qui sentait des gouttes de sueur dévaler sur son front.

Le bruit d'une tasse reposé abruptement sur une table fit sursauter l'aîné des Senju. Alors qu'il semblait encore calme quelques minutes plus tôt, Tobirama bouillait maintenant de rage :

« A quoi tu joues, grand-frère ? Tu testes mes limites ? Tu veux me pousser à bout ? Tu connais parfaitement mes sentiments. Je ne supporte pas que tu fricotes avec cet Uchiwa.

- Madara est mon allié et mon partenaire dans la construction du village. Il me paraît normal que nous entretenions une relation de confiance pour une paix durable.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous discutez politique pendant vos petits rendez-vous galants, répliqua sournoisement le plus jeune.

- Tu avais compris ? admit Hashirama qui savait qu'il était inutile de mentir face à son frère qui avait la faculté de détecter le mensonge.

- A ton avis, pourquoi est qu'il t'est possible de fréquenter cet Uchiwa de malheur ? Ca fait des mois que je couvre tes dérapages et mets fin aux rumeurs. Je suis pour l'alliance car je pense comme toi qu'elle ne peut être que bénéfique pour nos descendants, mais je ne pensais pas que tu en arriverais à des actes aussi infâmes. Il y a une grosse différence entre signer un traité de paix et baiser avec un ancien ennemi,

- Baisse d'un ton. Si tu arrives à concevoir ce genre de relation, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Je n'accepte pas ce genre de pratique, non ! C'est absolument dégelasse et contre-nature. Si encore Madara avait une gueule efféminée, je comprendrais que tu veuilles t'en amuser un peu, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si jouissif chez lui ?

- Ne parle pas comme cela, Tobirama. Mère ne nous a-t-elle pas enseignés d'être ouvert d'esprit…

- Ne parle pas d'elle ! s'emporta encore l'albinos. As-tu déjà oublié les circonstances de sa mort ? »

La discussion tournait mal. L'albinos devenait fou dès qu'il s'agissait de leur génitrice, Hanashiro Senju*, décédée tragiquement et d'une horrible façon par la main de leurs ennemis lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. De tous, c'était bien Tobirama le plus affecté par sa disparition. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré l'alliance entre les deux clans, le cadet des Senju n'était pas prêt d'oublier cet épisode qui avait considérablement marqué sa vie :

« C'est justement pour qu'il n'y ait plus de victimes comme mère, Kawarama ou Itama que nous avons signé cet accord avec les Uchiwa. Même si c'est dur pour toi, tu dois faire des efforts, accepter et pourquoi pas apprendre les connaître. Ils ne sont pas tous si mauvais, et sûrement pas Madara. Ne juge pas sur un simple nom.

- Tu me reproches de ne pas faire d'effort alors que je laisse ma dernière famille s'envoyer en l'air avec un Uchiwa. Tu ne penses qu'à Madara, et je prends sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Je suis à bout. Quand finiras-tu de jouer avec lui ?

- Je ne joue pas, je suis vraiment amoureux de lui. »

Cette déclaration lança un froid entre les deux frères. Jamais Hashirama n'avait ouvertement exprimé ses sentiments à personne d'autre que Madara, et ces paroles semblèrent choquer son cadet. Ce n'était probablement pas le moment propice pour faire son coming-out, mais dès qu'il s'agissait du chef des Uchiwa, il ne permettait nullement que l'on mette en doute ses sentiments. L'aîné soupira. Après la merveilleuse nuit qu'il venait de passer, il n'avait franchement pas envie d'anéantir sa bonne humeur :

« Je te dégoûte ? osa demander le brun.

- Fais ce que tu veux, finit finalement par déclarer l'albinos après quelques secondes de réflexion. Même si je n'approuve nullement pas ton orientation, et encore moins l'homme que tu as choisi, tu restes mon grand-frère et ma dernière famille. Je continuerai à t'épauler comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- Merci.

- Mais dans ton intérêt, je te conseille de ne pas trop t'attacher. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es le chef de notre clan, et ce village que tu battis compte sur toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras te marier.

- Il n'est pas question de cela pour le moment. Je suis très occupé avec la construction de Konoha. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'une épouse.

- Mais t'amuser avec Madara, ça tu le peux. » répliqua cyniquement le plus jeune des deux frères.

Hashirama n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, il essayait toujours d'éviter des sujets houleux comme son supposé mariage. Il n'aimait que Madara et n'avait nullement l'intention de s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Afin de détourner son attention, l'aîné des Senju attrapa le poignet de son cadet et l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau :

« Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Ne change de pas sujet, grand-frère, grogna l'albinos.

- Mais j'ai déjà un jour de retard. Tiens, voilà pour toi, joyeux noël.

- Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Affichant un sourire béat pour détendre l'atmosphère, le brun tendait un large tissu à son cadet, renfermant une paire de gants de couleur bleue, grossièrement tricotée et parsemée de plusieurs trous :

« Ces guenilles sont censées me protéger du froid ? demanda nonchalamment le plus jeune abasourdi par la médiocrité du travail.

- Désolé, j'ai essayé de m'appliquer mais je n'avais plus tricoté depuis le décès de mère. Et déjà à l'époque, je n'étais pas très doué. »

Effectivement, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, la matriarche de leur maison avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que ses fils sachent se débrouiller seuls s'ils venaient à finir célibataires ou veufs. Et donc, à contrecœur pour l'un, consciencieux pour l'autre, ils avaient appris la cuisine, la couture, le crochet, le tricot, et ils devaient également participer aux tâches ménagères en plus de l'entraînement que leur imposait leur père :

« Franchement, tu n'as pas honte ? Une fillette de cinq ans ferait mieux. Regarde, tu as même fait six doigts au lieu de cinq. Et c'est quoi ces gribouillis informes ?

- J'ai essayé de réaliser l'emblème des Senju, répondit Hashirama en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. J'y ai mis du cœur mais force est de constater que ce n'est pas comme le ninjutsu. Ce n'est pas de la volonté qu'il faut mais de la technique. Toi, je me souviens que tu t'en sortais bien. Je suis sûr que tu pourras les arranger.

- C'est donc ça que tu fabriquais le soir dans ta chambre. J'avais remarqué que tu flambais rapidement tes lanternes. Je comprends que tu sois sujet au stress avec toutes ces responsabilités et je n'ai rien contre une activité qui te détende. Mais tu aurais dû m'appeler pour t'inculquer les bases. Je sais mieux me débrouiller que toi dans ce domaine. »

Le futur Hokage se retint de dire qu'il avait Madara pour l'aider à évacuer son stress, mais il ne tenait pas à remettre de l'huile sur le feu :

« Je me souviens que tu étais habile de tes mains, en effet, mais je voulais te faire la surprise pour Noël.

- Mais c'est quoi ce _Noël_ ?

- Une nouvelle fête que je souhaiterai instaurer, symbolisant l'amour et la paix.

- Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi pas le jour du traité de paix ? C'est plus logique et moins contraignant dans la date.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Pour l'heure, n'as-tu pas une réunion avec les enseignants de l'académie ?

- Tu as bien esquivé mais n'essaie pas de me fuir. Tôt ou tard, il faudra que l'on discute sérieusement de ton mariage. Cette proposition que tu viens de recevoir est justement l'occasion idéale.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela pour le moment. Je suis fatigué. Je voudrais prendre un bain et me changer. Toi, cours à ta réunion, tu vas être en retard.

- Ne crois pas que tu peux tout décider, grand-frère. Le poste d'Hokage que tu souhaites offrir à Madara, les moeurs sur l'homosexualité ou bien cette fête dont tu me parles, tout comme ton mariage, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler malgré ton statut. Je te laisse y méditer » conclut l'albinos avant de laisser enfin son frère dans son bureau, complètement déprimé.

Il savait que son petit frère avait raison. Il vivait actuellement une idylle avec Madara, mais avec le temps, leur relation deviendra de plus en plus compliquée, difficile à cacher. Pour couronner le tout, ils étaient chacun les chefs de leur clan respectif, et donc bientôt leur tribu trouverait étrange qu'ils ne cherchent pas à engendrer un héritier.

Hashirama s'installa derrière son bureau, l'air pensif, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir une missive qu'il avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt et dont il se devait de rédiger la réponse. Elle avait pour sujet la proposition d'une alliance avec un puissant clan d'un pays voisin. Il aurait dû se réjouir que leur essor traverse les frontières, mais un détail le gênait dans cette demande. En guise de bonne foi, le chef de ce clan se proposait d'offrir sa petite fille afin de célébrer un mariage qui réunirait les deux tribus. A la lettre se joignait une photo de la demoiselle en question. Ce procédé était vieux comme le monde, mais non seulement Hashirama n'adhérait pas au principe de mariage arrangé, mais en plus il était bien entendu le candidat tout désigné pour épouser la dite enfant. Il avait bien pensé proposer Tobirama, mais ce dernier semblait saisir la moindre occasion pour le séparer de Madara. De plus, étant le cadet, il avait moins de pression sur ses épaules. La question de l'hérédité retombait sur lui, l'aîné, et par dessus tout chef de leur clan.

Oubliant son désir de se laver et se reposer, Hashirama prépara son matériel de calligraphie ainsi que de l'encre et du papier. Depuis des jours, cette revendication le gênait, autant pour lui que pour la pauvre enfant qui allait se retrouver séparée de sa famille et de son pays. Il devait tout faire pour refuser cette proposition de mariage arrangé sans en offusquer les dirigeants de ce clan. Chaque phrase était délicate. Les mots ne devaient pas être choisis au hasard. Il avait été entraîné pour maîtriser un haut niveau de ninjutsu, pas pour rédiger des missives politiques. La fatigue ne l'aidant pas à se concentrer, plusieurs pages raturées furent balancées au hasard dans un coin de la pièce. A chaque nouvelle feuille vierge, son anxiété grandissait. De cette lettre dépendait aussi bien la sécurité du village que son avenir sentimental. Il voulait à tout prix éviter d'annoncer ses noces à Madara. Ce dernier, trop fier, n'accepterait jamais de le partager. Et lui, bien trop loyal et amoureux de l'Uchiwa, ne s'imaginait pas dans les bras d'une autre personne. De plus, sans en paraître vaniteux, il se savait être le pilier de la stabilité de Madara. S'il venait à l'abandonner, il craignait réellement sa réaction. Le porteur du sharingan serait bien capable de détruire leur alliance et donc de devenir une menace pour le village. Même seul, il possédait des pouvoirs dévastateurs contre lesquels il était le seul à rivaliser.

Hashirama se prit la tête entre les mains. Une catastrophe en entraînait une autre et il devait absolument empêcher d'en venir à telles extrémités. Il continua d'écrire, ne faisant guère attention au temps qui passait et il fut tiré de ses songes par une main posée sur son épaule :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un bourreau du travail. Tu portes encore mon poncho et tu sens le feu de bois. Ne me dis pas que tu travailles depuis ce matin. »

Le futur Hokage reconnut sans problème le timbre grave de son amant. Madara se tenait à ses côtés, frais et resplendissant, lavé et rassasié, contrairement à lui qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de changer de sous-vêtement. Il se détourna, honteux de son accoutrement et de son incapacité à gérer son stress alors que son statut le chargeait de nombreuses responsabilités. Définitivement, il était persuadé que Madara ferait un bien meilleur Hokage que lui :

« Ca va ? demanda l'Uchiwa inquiet du manque de réaction d'Hashirama d'habitude si enthousiaste. Tu dormais en travaillant ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Détends-toi, on n'est pas sur un champ de bataille. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça. Tobirama t'a dit quelque chose ? Que s'est-il passé ? Parle-moi, Hashirama.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Excuse-moi. Je suis heureux de te revoir » répondit le Senju en se levant pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras.

Madara n'y crut pas une seule seconde. Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans le comportement de son amant. Il lui rendit son étreinte et déposa de chastes baisers sur la nuque du Senju qui frissonna. S'il était toujours réceptif à ses câlineries, il y avait une chance qu'il capte son attention :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme cela ? demanda à nouveau le brun. Tu peux me le dire, je ne m'offusquerai pas si Tobirama m'a insulté. D'ailleurs venant de lui, le contraire m'étonnerait.

- Non, enfin si, quoiqu'il a été plutôt modeste à ton égard cette fois-ci. Les critiques étaient plutôt dirigées contre moi aujourd'hui.

- Hormis tes humeurs aussi changeantes qu'une femme enceinte, tes goûts vestimentaires ringards et ton pacifisme exagéré, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te reprocher ?

- Notre relation. Il sait à propos de nous. Il m'a même avoué m'avoir couvert à plusieurs reprises.

- Il est contre mais il nous protège ! Tu es sûr que ton frère a un sens logique ? Comme je suis de bonne foi malgré ma rancœur envers lui qui n'est pas prête de disparaître, je veux bien lui donner des cours.

- Madara, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de plaisanter » soupira le futur Hokage en se détachant de l'Uchiwa pour aller se poster près de la fenêtre.

L'ambiance était lourde, à croire que la magie de leur nuit d'amour, leur premier Noël, avait entièrement disparu. Mais après de longues réflexions, le chef des Uchiwa avait aussi ses conditions à émettre sur cette fête, et il avait également son cadeau à donner. Les reproches de Tobirama, qui avaient fortement sapé l'humeur de son compagnon, n'allaient certainement pas entraver ses projets :

« Tu n'es plus le même que cette nuit, fit remarquer l'homme aux sharingan. Où est passé le Hashirama optimiste que je connais, celui qui m'a extirpé des ténèbres ? Où est l'homme qui j'aime ?

- Je t'aime aussi, Madara, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes Mais maintenant, j'ai peur pour notre avenir. Je viens de passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Noël, c'est si merveilleux qu'on en oublie les tracas, juste pour quelques heures, mais la réalité finit quand même par nous retomber dessus.

- Quelle réalité te met dans un tel état ? Ca concerne le village.

- Pas seulement le village, ça nous concerne tous les deux essentiellement. Madara, On ne va pas pouvoir continuer ainsi. Cette base est encore précaire, et pour garder une stabilité, j'ai l'impression que je dois renoncer à quelque chose. Alors je suis en train de me demander ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Toi, l'amour de ma vie, mon âme-sœur, ou le village, mon rêve absolu. Les deux ne peuvent malheureusement pas se combiner.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis là, nous sommes officiellement associés, et amants dans l'intimité. Six mois que ça dure et le village s'étend bien. Alors où est le problème ?

- Notre relation sera forcément mal vue.

- C'est bien pour cela que nous nous cachons.

- Et c'est si difficile moralement parlant. Tu n'imagines pas comme ça m'en coûte de ne te voir qu'un à deux jours par semaine, de taire ce sentiment qui me ronge et de faire sans cesse attention pour ne pas nous faire repérer. On se camoufle comme des criminels, c'est frustrant.

- Au lieu de ruminer, profite des rares moments que nous partageons ensemble, comme maintenant.

- Que dira-t-on si on nous surprend ? On n'est pas à l'abri de la moindre faille. N'oublie pas que nous sommes entourés de shinobi, certains experts en espionnage. Tobirama a déjà deviné notre relation et a fait taire les rumeurs naissantes.

- Pour une fois qu'il est utile ! vanna sans retenu Madara.

- Et puis, quand bien même nous arriverions à nous cacher, il y aussi notre célibat qui paraîtra suspect. Tu le sais tout comme moi. Le lignage absolu, l'héritage du sang. Nous sommes des chefs de clan victimes de ces moeurs ancestrales. On ne va pas pouvoir y échapper.

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me marier. Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas.

- Moi non plus, mais j'ai reçu une proposition d'alliance au prix d'un mariage. Tu te souviens du clan dont je t'ai parlé hier ? Leur chef veut nous offrir sa petite-fille. J'essaie de faire en sorte de refuser, mais ça me semble inévitable.

- Et pourquoi ça serait toi ? Tu n'as qu'à la présenter à Tobirama. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal une petite femme dans sa vie. Comme ça, il nous lâchera la grappe, et si ça se trouve, ça va même lui retirer sa tronche de frustré. Une pierre deux coups.

- J'ai pensé la même chose, rit bien malgré lui le Senju, mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple. Tobirama n'acceptera jamais, au contraire il sautera sur l'occasion pour nous séparer. Tous mes autres pairs me pousseront également à accepter la main de cette fille et je n'aurais d'autre choix que celui d'obtempérer si je veux garder un climat de confiance avec les miens et de bonnes relations avec ce clan.

- Quel est ce clan ?

- Les Uzumaki du pays des tourbillons. Leur réputation n'est plus à faire. Une alliance avec eux serait une véritable aubaine, nous n'aurons plus à craindre d'attaque. Ils sont une famille éloignée des Senju et nous avons toujours été en bon contact. Il est donc indispensable de soutirer leur faveur et non pas les contrarier. Je dois rencontrer leur chef au mois de janvier, et il viendra accompagné de son cadeau, sa petite-fille Mito qui a eu seize ans cette année. »

Madara ne sut quoi répondre. Même s'il était extrêmement fier de son sang, il reconnaissait la puissance de ce clan. Il jeta un œil à la missive que son compagnon avait laissé sur le bureau et reconnut la spirale, emblème de cette tribu à la longévité exceptionnelle, réputée pour leur susceptibilité et impulsivité, mais également leur grande loyauté¹. Il était impensable de s'en faire des ennemis.

Le mal-être d'Hashirama était compréhensible. Lui aussi, il savait depuis le début que rien ne serait simple dans leur relation. Deux anciens ennemis, deux chefs de clans, et surtout deux hommes. Mais Madara n'avait pas l'intention de se faire voler celui qu'il aimait sans rien faire. Il avait un besoin vital du chef des Senju. Si Hashirama le laissait tomber, il ne répondait plus de rien :

« Que ferais-tu, à ma place ? demanda l'expert en mokuton. J'ai besoin du soutien des Uzumaki pour garantir la prospérité du village, mais je ne veux pas épouser cette Mito. Cette union rompra forcément notre relation, aussi grandiose soit-elle. A moins que tu ne continues à être mon amant dans l'ombre, mais il n'est pas question que je t'impose la vision dune vie de famille heureuse, avec une femme et des enfants, avant de venir te culbuter le soir.

- En effet, railla l'Uchiwa dégoûté de cette vision, je ne l'accepterai pas.

- Mais sache qu'aucune alliance, aucun mariage ne rompra l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Sois-en assuré. Comme je te l'ai dit cette nuit, je suis persuadé que tu es mon âme-sœur. Moque-toi de moi si ça te chante, mais je sais que nous sommes liés par le fil rouge du destin². C'est toi que j'aimerai toujours le plus.

- Tu ne le sais pas. Peut-être aimeras-tu tes enfants plus que moi. Peut-être que tu te rendras compte que baiser une femme, c'est bien plus plaisant.

- Arrête, tu ne m'aides pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi que j'aime, et l'idée de faire l'amour à une autre personne me répugne. Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de bander. Seulement, si je n'honore pas ma femme et qu'elle ne tombe jamais enceinte, les gens vont également se poser des questions. Mets-toi à ma place, je suis coincé, et ma seule solution est de refuser ce mariage. Mais comment annoncer cela ? Je suis dans une position où le moindre faux pas peut-être fatal non seulement pour moi mais également pour tous ceux que je protège. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Madara, et j'ai plus que tout besoin de toi. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. »

L'Uchiwa fut assailli par une nouvelle vague d'émotion. Les sentiments d'Hashirama le touchaient profondément. Il l'aimait, il l'avait bien compris. Le Senju était bien trop honnête, si expressif qu'il avait l'impression que ses sentiments étaient gravés sur sa peau. Quand Madara l'embrassait, il pouvait presque sentir le cœur de con compagnon au creux de ma paume. Ils s'aimaient fortement, mais l'amour ne faisait, malheureusement, pas tout. Alors qu'ils se comprenaient si bien depuis leur plus jeune âge, que tout semblait les rapprocher. Le feu et le bois étaient juste faits pour s'emmêler, s'embraser et se consumer ensemble. Pourtant, même les flammes disparaissent, et les branches deviennent cendres. Leur relation était dramatiquement vouée à mourir.

Le porteur du Sharingan commençait à regretter tous ces partages, ces discussions, tous ces baisers et ces moments d'ivresse. Il avait laissé le Senju graver ses sentiments au fer rouge sur sa peau, et cette marque apposée sur lui commençait à lui faire mal. Madara était un Uchiwa. Quand il souffrait, il maudissait forcément quelque chose. Hashirama était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans sa vie, mais il pensait avant tout au village. Le village, voilà le fautif. En créant Konoha, Madara avait déjà perdu son grand amour.

Ce village, qu'il avait lui-même baptisé, commençait à l'agacer. Ce n'était ni les vieilles coutumes, ni le clan Uzumaki qui lui volaient son amour, mais bien ce village où il était rejeté, lui et les autres Uchiwa. Ce village qui ombrageait le cœur pur d'Hashirama avec des dilemmes. Madara n'acceptait pas qu'on s'en prenne aux Uchiwa, encore moins qu'on fasse du mal au seul homme qu'il aimait vraiment. Konoha, voilà son ennemi. Cette base, bien trop paisible en apparence, cachait un coté très obscur. Peut-être était-il encore temps d'arrêter tout cela.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres projets. L'anéantissement de Konoha viendrait plus tard.

L'Uchiwa soupira. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé cette journée et ce n'était sûrement pas un bout de papier qui allait la lui gâcher. Dans la poche de son pantalon, il sentait le présent destiné à son compagnon. L'alibi idéal pour repousser un peu les lourdes responsabilités du Senju. Il se rapprocha de celui-ci, se blottit contre sa poitrine, ses bras entourant sa taille et sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Hashirama. L'initiative venait rarement de lui. Il n'aimait pas se sentir trop oppressé, et il était bien trop fier pour venir chercher de la tendresse. Cela étonna d'ailleurs l'utilisateur du Mokuton qui resta bras ballants :

« Etudions ceci demain, Hashirama. Tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher notre premier Noël.

- Mais Noël est passé.

- Que tu dis, mais j'ai aussi mes suggestions à émettre sur cette fête. N'oublie que je suis autant que toi le fondateur de Konoha. J'ai mon mot à dire.

- Ne change pas la date. Je t'ai dit combien cela me tenait à cœur que nous célébrions le jour de ta naissance.

- Mais je te rappelle que ça me gène. Tout le monde dans mon clan connaît la date de mon anniversaire. Déjà qu'ils nous regardent d'un mauvais œil et nous estiment bien trop proches pour des anciens ennemis, ils vont trouver ça suspect que tu associes ta _Naissance d'un don Divin_ avec mon anniversaire. En faire un jour de repos, ça va trop loin aussi. A ce rythme, tous les hauts dirigeants instaureront des jours chômés pour n'importe quelle raison, et notre pays sera submergé par la paresse. Il y a de nombreuses fêtes qui ne sont pas forcément des jours de repos.

- D'accord, consentit Hashirama, mais on garde le vingt-quatre. Je serai intransigeant là-dessus. Si tu crains les représailles, j'inventerai une excuse pour que tu ne sois pas disgracié. Et comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, avec le temps, tout le monde célébrera cette fête par habitude, sans se soucier de ses origines, mais sans en oublier sa symbolique non plus. »

Le futur Hokage n'en démordait pas. Changer la date faisait s'effondrer tout ce pourquoi il avait eu envie de créer cet évènement. Mais Madara s'avérait être tout aussi têtu et persuasif. Il avait eu toute la matinée pour moduler quelque peu l'idée de son compagnon sans trop en changer sa signification :

« Savais-tu que suis né dans la soirée ? reprit l'Uchiwa. A une demi-heure près, j'étais né le vingt-cinq décembre. Ma naissance, tout comme notre premier Noël, nous l'avons passé dans la nuit du vingt-quatre au vingt-cinq décembre. Alors au lieu d'en faire un jour, pourquoi pas une nuit de Noël ? Ca passerait mieux, tu ne trouves pas ? La fête engloberait les deux jours. Le vingt-quatre au soir serait le réveillon, le moment où l'on célèbre ta fameuse _naissance d'un don divin_. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu parles de moi en disant cela.

- C'est pourtant le cas. Cette fête te cible, même si personne hormis moi ne le saura.

- Ma symbolique à moi, c'est que dans cette nuit, tu as réussir à m'émouvoir suffisamment pour que j'en pleure. J'ai essayé de me retenir, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'ai honte rien que d'y penser, mais ces larmes m'ont faites du bien malgré tout. Il y avait bien trop de rancœur coincée dans mon cœur. Je me sens plus léger maintenant. C'était comme si une sorte de magie flottait autour de nous… Voilà que je me mets à pondre des mièvreries encore plus grosses que les tiennes. T'es fier de toi, je suppose ! Tu m'as contaminé avec tes bêtises. J'en deviendrais presque gentil.

- Moi, j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un d'adorable…

- Ne me provoque pas si tu ne veux pas que je sorte mon Susanô de sa cage.

- Il n'y a aucun mal à être expressif et apprécier la paix et l'harmonie, sourit Hashirama qui finalement prit son compagnon par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui. Tout homme continue de vivre à la recherche de ces moments de bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être, mais ça m'horripile de m'être laissé aller. Je n'ai pas du tout été éduqué comme cela. On m'a toujours dit qu'un shinobi ne pleurait pas.

- Moi aussi, notre père nous le rabâchait tous les jours, mais cette doctrine n'est pas du tout saine pour l'esprit. Nous restons de simples hommes sous nos armures, nos aïeuls n'avaient pas compris cela. C'est justement parce les ninja refoulent trop leurs émotions qu'elles finissent par se transformer en sentiments néfastes. La douleur muette de nos cœurs nous pousse à haïr les responsables de ce mal, et les conflits n'en finissent jamais car les rancœurs en attirent d'autres. C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue.

- Mais nous restons un peuple composé essentiellement de shinobi, rappela Madara. C'est une voie dangereuse et difficile. Même si nous sommes actuellement en paix, nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien. Notre monde regorge d'autres pays, d'autres clans, des gens peu sain d'esprit et même de démons. Rien ne nous dit que nous n'aurons pas encore à nous battre. Les émotions ne doivent pas nous dominer en combat, car la moindre hésitation ou inattention peut être fatale.

- Je le sais. Il faut savoir distinguer les missions et le repos du guerrier. J'ai l'intention de bâtir un mémorial où seront inscrits les noms de tous les shinobi morts en mission. Un lieu où les vivants pourront venir se recueillir, pleurer les défunts, tout en étant fier de leur sacrifice. Je ne peux malheureusement pas diminuer les risques liés à la carrière de shinobi, mais je peux permettre aux vivants d'exprimer leur tristesse. Et la tâche de l'Hokage est justement de classer les missions et les attribuer en fonction des aptitudes de chacun pour réduire au maximum les pertes. Ce sera dur au début de regrouper les informations sur tout le monde, mais avec l'académie, nous pourrons suivre les shinobi dès leur apprentissage. Cette école est le clou du projet. Les enfants sont notre avenir après tout. Je voudrais qu'ils soient maîtres de leur destin, contrairement à autrefois où on nous imposait la voie à suivre.

- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna le porteur du sharingan assez ravi que son compagnon ait retrouvé son entrain.

- Les enfants auront la possibilité de choisir s'ils souhaitent ou non devenir des shinobi. Si leur famille les force, j'ai l'intention de leur faire passer un test oral. Tobirama et d'autres qui ont des facultés sensorielles sont très doués pour détecter le mensonge. Autrefois, on ne nous laissait pas le choix. Les hommes au combat, les femmes au foyer, mais certains ne sont juste pas rodés pour cette voie. Mon petit-frère Itama était bien trop émotif. Il n'aimait pas le sang, la guerre, les morts, encore moins porter une arme et blesser. En bref, il n'était pas fait pour combattre. On l'a poussé contre son gré et il est mort très jeune. Être un garçon ne signifie pas forcément être doué les combats. A l'inverse, certaines femmes montrent des capacités intéressantes. C'est pourquoi l'académie sera mixte. Les femmes shinobi seront appelées des _kunoïchi_. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Immédiatement, l'image de la mère de Madara se fraya dans son esprit. La matriarche Uchiwa était décédée des suites d'un accouchement compliqué, emportant avec elle son sixième enfant, la première fille de la fratrie. Il avait six ans, Izuna en avait seulement trois, et c'est lui qui avait quasiment élevé son petit-frère car son père et ses aînés étaient bien trop occupés à améliorer leurs capacités et élaborer des stratégies pour anéantir les Senju. Madara, complètement délaissé, avait appris les arts du combat en observant sa famille et il s'était entraîné seul dans son coin. Il réalisait les mêmes mouvements avec une facilité déconcertante, et plus tard, c'est lui-même qui forma Izuna. Son père le qualifia de génie, mais il ignorait que c'était sa mère qui l'avait initié au ninjutsu. Elle savait parfaitement bien se servir de son chakra de nature _Katon_, alors qu'on pensait cette faculté réservée aux hommes. Il l'avait déjà surprise en train de ranimer le feu de leur demeure, et ce fut même elle qui lui enseigna les signes pour réaliser la _boule de feu suprême_, technique ancestrale de son clan qu'il maîtrisa très rapidement.

Saya Uchiwa*, son nom lui allait si bien. Madara en gardait un très bon souvenir. En apparence, elle était le fourreau. Une femme douce, attentionnée, aimante, dévouée à sa famille et son clan, bonne épouse et bonne mère. Intérieurement, elle était le sabre, possédant autant de force et de tranchant qu'une lame. Malgré sa petite taille et sa silhouette svelte, qu'il avait d'ailleurs héritée, elle possédait une force hors du commun. Elle était capable de porter un sac de riz sur son dos, son bébé sur sa poitrine, des légumes sur ses épaules et des seaux d'eau dans les mains, sans broncher ni faire de pause. Quand elle grondait, même son père préférait prendre du recul, et la table sur laquelle ils mangeaient avait dû être rafistolée plusieurs fois quand elle frappait dessus dans un accès de colère sans contrôler sa force. Elle était forte, téméraire, peu réfléchie peut-être mais savait user de retenue. Elle possédait indéniablement toutes les qualités pour être une bonne shinobi, mais son sexe l'avait, bien malgré elle, relayée au rôle d'épouse qui prend soin des hommes de la famille et offre des héritiers. Elle avait rempli son devoir, elle en était même morte, et Madara avait toujours pensé que ce fut là un énorme gâchis. Même si elle n'avait jamais éveillé son sharingan, elle était née pour être une guerrière, sinon comment expliquer son acharnement à s'entraîner en secret malgré qu'elle n'ait pas sa place sur un champ de bataille ? Espérait-elle que les coutumes changent un jour ? Si elle savait ! Avec la nouvelle politique de leur camp, les femmes avaient maintenant la possibilité d'explorer le potentiel en elle. Dans quelques années, de fantastiques kunoïchi verront le jour, bien que pour lui, aucune ne sera plus forte que sa génitrice.

Konoha n'avait pas que des défauts finalement. Cette idée ébranla finalement son envie de détruire cette base, mais il n'était pas question de cela aujourd'hui :

« Tu es capable de sortir des choses intelligentes, taquina gentiment Madara.

- J'ai tant l'air d'un abruti ? grommela le Senju.

- Des fois, quand tu sors des stupidités comme graver un visage sur une falaise.

- Moi ça me plairait de voir ton visage tous les jours en regardant par la fenêtre, renchérit Hashirama qui s'amusait à soulever son compagnon et le faire tournoyer, sachant très bien que ce dernier détestait cela.

- Lâche-moi, idiot de Senju. »

Ils chahutèrent dans le bureau, Hashirama portant Madara sur une épaule qui se débattait comme un fauve, jusqu'à tomber tous les deux au sol en riant comme des enfants. L'Uchiwa ne s'était jamais autant lâché qu'avec le Senju. Il profita de la légère confusion de son compagnon pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et accrocher une ficelle autour de son cou :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est mon cadeau pour ton Noël. »

Le futur Hokage se rassit et put observer que pendait à son cou un pendentif en cristal et entouré de deux perles :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna l'utilisateur du Mokuton qui examinait le collier sous tous ses angles. Tu l'as acheté exprès pour moi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas acheté. Il appartenait à ma mère et se lègue entre matriarche Uchiwa depuis des générations. Il a été taillé il y a fort longtemps par la première femme mon clan ayant réussi à éveiller son sharingan. Avant elle, On pensait que seuls les hommes avaient cette capacité, comme les femmes ne combattaient pas. On la décrit comme une femme intrépide et curieuse. Sa pupille lui permit de sentir un afflux de chakra dans une grotte de cristal. Un don de chakra naturel caché, ancré dans la roche, et qui a aujourd'hui disparu à force de convoitise et de tentative d'arrachement.

- Un tel lieu existe réellement ?

- Il en existe plusieurs, mais personne jusqu'à ce jour n'a réussi à exploiter le potentiel de ces chakra naturels, pas même mon ancêtre qui avait arraché un morceau de ces cristaux dans l'espoir qu'il soit utile au clan. Malgré cela, ce bijou qu'elle avait confectionné reste un emblème. De ma mère, il devait normalement revenir à la nouvelle matriarche du clan, soit l'épouse du chef.

- Ah ouais ? marmonna Hashirama étrangement déprimé. En gros, en m'offrant ce collier, tu me proclames comme étant ta femme ?

- Ce que tu peux être idiot ! JE suis le chef du clan, et je n'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'intention d'avoir une épouse. Plutôt qu'il moisisse au fond d'un tiroir, autant te le donner à toi. On s'en fout que tu sois un homme et qu'on ne peut pas se marier. C'est une vieille tradition pourrie de toute façon ! Tu as dit qu'à Noël, on s'offrait des cadeaux qui viennent du cœur et je t'offre l'héritage de ma famille. Prends-le et ferme-là ! Il me semble légitime qu'il te revienne à toi dont je suis éperdument amou... »

Il se tut et rougit subitement avant de détourner la tête. Un peu plus et il allait hurler dans l'enceinte même de la demeure des Senju qu'il aimait Hashirama. Ce genre d'inattention pouvait leur coûter cher à tous les deux, et Madara commençait à comprendre les craintes de son compagnon. Jamais ils n'auraient la possibilité d'exposer leur amour et le crier comme bon leur chante. La déprime l'envahit à son tour. Il râla intérieurement d'avoir été contaminé non seulement par la simplicité et la franchise du Senju, mais également par ses tendances cyclothymiques. De son côté, Hashirama ne se gênait plus pour lui balancer de temps à autre des vannes et quelques moqueries. A force de se côtoyer, ils s'accaparaient de plus en plus les habitudes de l'autre. Ils étaient déjà bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre, et leur très probable future séparation n'en serait que plus difficile. Jamais ils n'auraient dû commencer, mais Madara n'auraient pu survivre en ce milieu hostile sans l'affection d'Hashirama.

Ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur les joues rougies de l'Uchiwa et retourna son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec douceur :

« Merci, dit-il en collant son front à celui de Madara. Tu n'imagines pas, ton cadeau me fait très plaisir. Je crois bien que je t'aime encore plus.

- Tais-toi, idiot de Senju, grommela l'Uchiwa qui détournait les yeux, on va t'entendre.

- Alors laisse-moi te le dire avec des gestes.'

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon pour passer sous sa tunique et sentir sa peau, mais Madara l'arrêta et se recula, le regard courroucé :

« Attends, tu rêves là ! Tu ne t'es même pas lavé. Pas question que tu me touches en étant si sale.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi maniaque, répliqua Hashirama penaud d'être repoussé comme un malpropre, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je ne suis pas maniaque, s'emporta l'Uchiwa, c'est une question de principe. On a couru, on a transpiré, on a dormi sur des feuilles à même le sol et près d'un feu de bois, on a même pataugé dans… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, alors je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne te seras pas lavé.

- Alors viens prendre ton bain avec moi, suggéra l'utilisateur du Mokuton en se jetant de nouveau sur son compagnon.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux qu'on nous surprenne ensemble.

- Il n'y a personne sauf Tobirama et moi et qui vivons la demeure principale du clan, et mon frère n'est pas là pour le moment. On est tranquille tous les deux, sinon je ne me permettrais pas tant d'audace en plein jour. Et puis, je ne vois en quoi c'est suspect que deux hommes prennent leur bain ensemble. Comment crois-tu qu'ils font dans les bains publics ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne mettrai jamais un pied dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais Madara était d'une pudeur limite maladive. Hormis avec Izuna, il n'acceptait personne qui partage son bain avec lui. Il supposait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec son compagnon, mais leur précédente conversation l'avait nettement refroidi à partager ces moments intimes avec Hashirama. A croire qu'il devenait paranoïaque :

Il fut de nouveau tiré de ses songes par son amant qui l'attrapa par la taille et le porta comme un sac de légumes jusqu'à la salle de bain :

« Tu viens avec moi, je ne pourrais pas attendre très longtemps. Autant que tu sois sur place et déjà prêt.

- Mais tu fais exprès de m'exaspérer. Pose-moi, qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

- Mais tu m'as rendu tellement heureux avec ton cadeau que je veux te remercier et te prouver combien je t'aime.

- Non mais c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine. On devait parler du village aujourd'hui. On est censé être en réunion.

- On peut très bien en parler dans le bain.

- Je n'ai pas envie, je me suis déjà lavé. Lâche-moi, bon sang. Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets. »

Hashirama l'y emmena bien malgré lui, déterminé à profiter que chaque instant qui lui était offert avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Peut-être pourrait-il empêcher la chute de leur relation ? Tout allait se jouer dans les semaines à venir. Pour l'heure, la magie Noël opérant encore, le futur Hokage souhaitait pleinement se laissait aller au bien-être avec Madara.

\**-**/

¹ _Réputé pour leur susceptibilité et impulsivité, mais également leur grande loyauté_ : Ce trait chez les Uzumaki n'est pas officiel, il vient de moi. Je me base sur ce que j'ai vu dans le manga. Sur cinq Uzumaki que l'on connaît (Naruto, Kushina, Karin, Nagato, Mito), trois d'entre eux sont à prendre avec des pincettes, ou moins à éviter de contrarier si on ne veut pas finir avec une bosse. Pour autant, tous sont tous loyaux à leur groupe. Tsunade également qui possède un peu de gène Uzumaki puisque sa grand-mère en était une. Je trouve dommage qu'on en sache pas plus sur ce clan alors que c'est de là dont est issu le héros de la série.

² _Liés par le fil rouge du destin_ : légende asiatique, originaire d'un conte, équivalent d'âme sœur en Occident. C'est un « _Un fil rouge invisible relie ceux qui sont destinés à se rencontrer et ce, indépendamment du temps, de l'endroit ou des circonstances. Le fil peut s'étirer ou s'emmêler, mais il ne cassera jamais…_ ». Ca fait très gnangnan, mais étrangement, j'imagine bien Hashirama sortir ce genre de chose.

* _Hanashiro (signifie Fleur blanche) Senju & Saya (signifie Fourreau d'une épée) Uchiwa_ : Respectivement les mères d'Hashirama/Tobirama et Madara/Izuna. Elles sont de mon invention. Il est vrai que leur évocation n'a pas grand intérêt dans cette fic (juste un petit plus), mais je tenais quand même à les montrer telle que je les imagine. Est justement prévu une fic courte sur elles, peut-être sortira-t-elle à l'occasion de la fête des mères prochaines. J'ai toujours bien aimé m'imaginer les familles des personnages quand elles ne sont pas montrées.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure<strong> : Merci d'avoir lu

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire pas toutes vos critiques. Le chapitre suivant (et le dernier) paraîtra la semaine prochaine et sera dans un registre un peu différent.

Bonne année 2015 à tous


	3. Aboutissement

**Note de l'auteure** : Voici le chapitre final, dans un contexte bien différent des deux premiers.

**Attention, La dernière partie avec Naruto et Sasuke contient des spoiler jusqu'au chapitre 699**

**Pairing** : HashiMito & NaruSasu légers

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le manga Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Aboutissement<strong>_

_Un an plus tard_

Hashirama, Hokage en titre du village de Konoha, apprécié et respecté par l'ensemble des habitants, ruminait seul au sommet de la falaise où son visage avait été gravé au cours de l'année. Dans sa traditionnelle tenue rouge et blanche d'Hokage, symbole de son titre, il observait les commerces et habitations en contrebas. La base de paix qu'il avait instaurée se trouvait bien animée et s'apprêtait à célébrer sa première vraie fête de Noël.

Bien que l'idée avait semblé surprendre bon nombre de personnes, tout le monde y avait mis du sien. Les rues s'étaient naturellement décorées de guirlandes de feuilles, de guis et de lanternes, et quelques villageois avaient même émis l'idée d'implanter un immense arbre au centre du village en cette période de fêtes qui regroupait Noël et nouvel an. Après plusieurs suggestions, ce fut le sapin qui fut désigné comme arbre emblème, du fait de sa résistance, sa couleur verte permanente et ses branches semi-rigides qui permettaient d'y apposer des décorations. Les boutiques offraient des promotions pour l'occasion. Les restaurants avaient confectionné un repas spécial Noël avec de la viande de dinde et des fruits de mer. Hashirama ne s'attendait pas à un tel succès dès la première année. Personne ne s'était interrogé sur sa décision. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se justifier pour la date choisie. Tous semblaient lui vouer une confiance aveugle, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait exterminé le démon.

A cette pensée, le cœur du Shodai se serra. Cette année fut longue et très éprouvante pour le Senju. Ses mains tremblaient comme à chaque qu'il repensait au jour où il avait tué l'homme le plus cher à son cœur. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore le sang poisseux de Madara couler entre ses doigts, et il sentait sale. Toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées ne pourraient jamais le laver.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Au mois de janvier, il obtint le titre d'Hokage suite à une assemblée avec les seigneurs du pays du feu puis un suffrage auprès des villageois. Personne hormis lui n'en fut étonné. Tandis qu'il voyait petit à petit son visage prendre forme sur la falaise, il commençait à regretter cette décision grotesque. Ce n'était pas lui mais Madara qu'il voulait représenter comme symbole de paix. Hashirama avait plaidé tant qu'il pouvait qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé un tel projet sans la coopération et le soutien de son associé et ami, mais les voix se portèrent malgré tout vers lui. Il aurait vraiment voulu donner ce titre à son compagnon qu'il jugeait plus rôdé pour ce poste. Comme Tobirama l'avait prévenu, il ne contrôlait pas tout. Et en effet, tout s'était enchaîné au cours de cette année sans qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Son cadet était devenu son second et faisait partie du conseil du village qui l'aidait à prendre des décisions et à attribuer les différentes missions. Madara n'y avait pas sa place, alors qu'il était autant que lui le fondateur de ce village. Heureusement, il gardait quand même son rôle d'ambassadeur du clan Uchiwa. Rien ne changeait pour lui au niveau de la politique du village et cela ne semblait nullement le gêner. Seulement, avec son nouveau rôle, le Shodai devint si occupé qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus l'occasion de se trouver un créneau pour rejoindre son amant.

Il espérait que les choses finissent par s'arranger, mais sa situation sentimentale s'empira au printemps, lorsqu'il épousa Mito Uzumaki. Malgré sa réponse à la missive, bien qu'il ait lourdement insisté auprès du chef des Uzumaki que ses fonctions actuelles ne lui permettaient pas de prendre soin d'une épouse, la décision semblait avoir été toute prise avant même qu'il ne rencontre sa promise. Et dès que les fleurs sublimèrent les cerisiers, le village fêtait son union avec la jeune fille, sonnant ainsi la fin de sa relation cachée avec l'Uchiwa. Il avait tant répété à Madara qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'était lié à Mito que par une alliance et une cérémonie ennuyeuse. Le village et son ancien amant comptaient bien plus à ses yeux, mais ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre et répliquait toujours : « _Ton foyer t'attend. Satisfais-toi d'en posséder un aimant _». S'il savait qu'il ne se passait rien entre lui et son épouse.

A ce qu'il avait pu en juger au cours de ces derniers mois, Mito était une personne calme et bien éduquée, qui savait parfaitement comment devait se comporter une épouse digne. Bien qu'elle soit une femme, elle se montrait curieuse et instruite et elle possédait une très bonne connaissance des Fûinjutsu, techniques de scellement, art de prédilection de son clan. Elle manipulait son chakra avec une dextérité des plus étonnante, bien mieux que lui, ce qui lui valut de posséder le _Byakugô no In_, un sceau qui stockait une certaine quantité de chakra en un point. Elle était jolie, courtoise, humble. S'il n'avait pas été si amoureux de Madara, probablement qu'Hashirama aurait pu l'aimer à elle. Elle était tout à fait le genre de femme que beaucoup d'hommes rêvent d'épouser. Seulement voilà, il était fou de son ami d'enfance, de lui et personne d'autre, encore et toujours malgré leur rencontre de plus en plus rare, et même après son départ du village au milieu de l'été.

Il n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé à sa femme, et même jamais touché. Ils partageaient une chambre commune, mais Hashirama séparaient leur futon. Depuis plus de six mois, il s'étonnait de ne pas voir son frère débarquer, la mine sévère, le sommer de se bouger et d'honorer son épouse. Peut-être parce qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Probablement qu'elle n'avait avoué à personne qu'elle était toujours vierge plusieurs mois après ses noces. En journée, Mito apparaissait épanouie. Elle avait cette manie de se caresser le ventre en riant. Laissait-t-elle supposer qu'elle est peut-être enceinte ? A moins qu'elle ne fasse référence à la bête qui sommeillait en elle, qu'elle avait accueilli sans peur en son sein et qu'elle pouvait contenir grâce à son chakra spécial d'Uzumaki. D'une certaine manière, Hashirama pouvait dire qu'il lui avait refourgué un sacré bébé. Il ne savait même pas comment elle vivait le fait d'être devenue l'hôte d'un démon. Il aurait pu le lui demander. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour elle qui avait défendu Konoha aussi bien que son propre pays en acceptant de recevoir Kyûbi dans ses entrailles. Au lieu de quoi, il agissait en parfait égoïste. Le matin où il rentra au village après des heures de lutte, trempé et épuisé, victorieux mais encore accablé par la dépouille de Madara coulant à ses pieds, Mito l'attendait dans l'entrée, elle aussi exténuée par son nouveau locataire qui se débattait pour sortir. Sans un mot pour elle, il s'était effondré dans son giron, mouillant son kimono avec ses cheveux détrempés et ses larmes. C'était elle qui l'avait rassuré comme une mère, lui soufflant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ce fut la seule fois où il partagea un moment tendre avec son épouse, ainsi que pendant sa convalescence où elle restait à ses côtés pour lui donner des nouvelles du village, agissant comme un porte-parole des habitants. Après cela, il ne l'avait ni remerciée, et avait continué de l'ignorer, s'investissant comme jamais dans sa tâche d'Hokage pour lutter contre sa mélancolie.

Hashirama avait longtemps cherché la vraie raison qui poussa Madara à déserter puis attaquer Konoha. Il avait bien essayé de le retenir et trouver des compromis, mais rien à faire. Au final, il avait choisi la paix au détriment de son amour. Il ne le regrettait pas. Les sourires des enfants et la bonne humeur des villageois le persuadaient qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait bien pensé rejoindre l'Uchiwa dans la mort, mais ce serait trahir tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Il se raccrochait alors aux souvenirs de purs bonheurs qu'il avait passés avec lui, notamment leur premier et dernier Noël ensemble. Quand il s'allongeait sur son futon, tard dans la nuit, il embrassait le précieux cristal pendu à son cou plutôt que son ancien propriétaire, ce même bijou qui avait étrangement réagi à son chakra pour l'aider à canaliser Kyûbi, invoqué par Madara lors de son dernier attentat. Si ce dernier avait su, il ne lui aurait probablement jamais légué ce trésor. Quoique, à l'époque, ils jubilaient encore tous les deux du statut d'amants fusionnels. Aucun d'eux n'auraient cru qu'ils en reviendraient à s'affronter de manière si violente. Autant que possible, Hashirama aurait préféré utiliser ses techniques sur une autre personne que son âme-sœur. Ce souvenir encore trop récent lui arracha une larme. Se remettrait-il un jour de sa disparition ? Chaque jour résonnaient dans son crâne les paroles haineuses et chargées d'énigmes du défunt Uchiwa.

Le soleil ayant disparu derrières les arbres, le ciel était maintenant chargé d'obscurité. De son point de vue, Hashirama aperçut les nombreuses lanternes de Noël illuminer le village aussi bien qu'en journée. La fête avait commencé et en tant qu'investigateur de cet évènement, il se devait de prendre part aux festivités, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il décida plutôt de rentrer. Madara ne viendrait pas le rejoindre au sommet de la falaise, il ne viendrait plus jamais. Il s'était rendu en ce lieu chargé de souvenirs, son cadeau de Noël prêt, dissimulé dans son haori, un second l'attendant chez lui. Il s'était dit qu'il en fallait bien deux pour l'Uchiwa. Un célébrant son anniversaire, l'autre pour Noël, sinon il serait défavorisé, comme tous ceux nés à cette même date. Ces présents resteraient éternellement sans leur propriétaire légitime. Son infime mais futile espoir d'un signe, d'une hallucination, d'un songe ou d'un miracle était complètement ridicule. Noël se fêtait avec les vivants et non les morts. Il devait se faire à l'idée que sa moitié n'était plus. Ce douloureux constant lui arracha de nouvelles larmes. Il sortit l'écharpe tricotée, couleur marine et rouge, et l'enroula de son cou avant de reprendre le chemin de son domicile. Même s'il était loin d'avoir le niveau de son frère ou de sa mère, il était assez fier du résultat. Il avait pris son temps, il avait commencé au début de l'année, demandant conseil à Tobirama pour les renseigner les bases et rattraper ses erreurs. Maille après maille, il avait continué même après le décès de son destinataire. Son écharpe avait bien meilleure mine que les guenilles confectionnées pour son cadet l'an passée. Il y avait mis tout son cœur, mais Madara n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la porter.

En faisait coulisser la porte de son domicile, immédiatement, une petite boule de poil noire vint se frotter à ses jambes, réclamant caresses et attention :

« Je suis rentré, Hitomi » dit-il en prenant la petite chatte de huit mois dans ses bras.

C'était là le second cadeau pour Madara. Il l'avait adoptée au mois de juin, tombant immédiatement amoureux de ses longs poils noirs et ce regard fier qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien son compagnon. Il pensait la lui offrir afin qu'elle lui tienne compagnie quand lui ne pouvait s'occuper convenablement de son amour. Il avait bien remarqué que les relations entre Madara et son clan étaient froides, tout comme il s'amusait de constater l'intérêt qu'il portait aux félins, chose que le chef des Uchiwa niait en bloc. Les chats étaient des êtres solitaires, sauvages, débrouillards, mais également câlins à leurs heures, un peu comme le défunt brun. Il l'avait baptisé Hitomi, la pupille, en rapport à l'Uchiwa qui accordait toute sa puissance à son sharingan. Aujourd'hui, elle resterait la prunelle de ses yeux, un souvenir indéniable de Madara. Quand il la regardait tantôt réclamer son attention et ronronner sous ses caresses, tantôt le fuir car elle en avait décidé ainsi, Hashirama ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Tandis qu'il retirait son haori, le chef des Senju croisa Tobirama dans l'entrée, qui lui semblait prêt à sortir :

« Bonsoir Grand-frère.

- Bonsoir, répondit évasivement l'aîné.

- Tu ne te rends pas au petit festival organisé pour Noël ? Les villageois seraient très heureux de t'y voir, surtout que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée d'instaurer cette fête.

- Dis-leur que je suis fatigué et que je souhaite passer Noël avec mes proches.

- Lesquels ? Ta femme à qui tu n'accordes pas un seul regard ? Ou bien cette bestiole qui semble plus importante que nous ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que cette bestiole a un nom. Elle s'appelle Hitomi. »

Avait-il oublié de préciser que son cadet n'appréciait guère la présence de la boule de poil, et inversement cette dernière ne le laissait jamais s'approcher d'elle. Encore un point commun avec son défunt amant. Avec Mito en revanche, elle n'hésitait pas à s'installer dans son giron. Mais qui n'aimait pas Mito ? Si elle n'avait pas été son épouse, Hashirama était sûr que même Madara l'aurait au moins appréciée pour ses connaissances et son savoir-vivre. A vrai dire, si elle avait été la femme de Tobirama et non la sienne, il lui aurait même donnée la médaille du mérite.

L'Hokage sourit malgré lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait du cynisme de son ancien compagnon, avant de rechuter dans la dépression. Tout chez lui manquait et il ne le retrouvait nulle part ailleurs :

« A propos, merci pour tes friandises, dit Tobirama. Tu m'excuseras, mais ton cadeau de Noël n'est pas au point.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je m'efforce de le terminer au plus vite. Si tu permets, je me rends aux archives. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai.

- Aux archives ? Mais tu ne vas pas au festival de Noël ?

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon truc. Et vu la tronche que tu tires, je me suis doutée que tu n'irais pas non plus. J'ai donc demandé à d'autres Senju de te représenter.

- Merci »

Hashirama s'enfonça dans sa demeure, pensant la discussion close jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son cadet le rappeler :

« Grand-frère, je suis désolé que tu en sois venu à tuer celui que tu aimes. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais apprécié Madara, mais j'ai compris l'an dernier combien il comptait pour toi. Je voudrais tant retrouver ton sourire béat d'autrefois. Je m'y efforce tous les jours, encore un peu de patience. »

L'Hokage ne comprit pas les paroles de son frère. Il se retourna pour l'interroger mais la porte était déjà refermée, le laissant seul dans l'entrée. Tant pis, il n'avait pas envie de lui courir après. Il lui demanderait plus tard de préciser le fond de sa pensée. Hashirama se rendit dans sa chambre, bien décidé à dormir pour accélérer le temps et en finir au plus vite avec la nuit de Noël. Sans Madara, cette fête n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui.

Dans sa chambre, Mito l'attendait. A genoux entre les deux futons, le buste penché, la tête courbée et ses doigts joints frôlant le sol, elle se tenait comme toute femme qui attend son mari, ce qui fit soupirer le concerné :

« Relevez-vous, Mito-san. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas suivre ce protocole. Vous êtes libre ici.

- Hashirama-san, je vous attendais. Je tenais à vous remercier pour les friandises de Noël, et je tenais à vous offrir votre cadeau en main propre. Approchez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Le Shodai obéit sans broncher, pressé d'en terminer, culpabilisant un peu de sa négligence envers cette personne qui lui était si dévouée. Ils se parlaient même comme de vrais étrangers. Il avait essayé de se faire une raison, de s'imaginer la chevaucher, mais le souvenir persistant de Madara l'empêchait de toucher quiconque d'autre. Ce serait comme le trahir une seconde fois après l'avoir transpercé par derrière. Le dos avait toujours été le point faible de son ancien compagnon, autant en combat qu'en ébat. De simples frôlements suffisaient à le faire se cambrer de plaisir. Jamais il ne pourrait retrouver les mêmes sensations qu'avec lui. D'ailleurs s'il était là, l'Hokage serait, sans nul doute, la cible de ses vannes. Hashirama pouvait presque l'entendre ricaner : « _Tu t'accroches à rester fidèle à un macchabée. T'es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, Senju_ ». A croire que le porteur du sharingan éternel se trouvait toujours là, qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Cette pensée l'apaisa, Madara vivrait toujours dans son cœur.

Mito sortit de son kimono un simple bandeau avant de se rapprocher de manière ce que ses genoux touchent ceux de son mari :

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais il faut faire quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que cette situation ne peut plus durer. »

Elle faisait bien évidemment référence au fait qu'à ce rythme, elle ne tomberait jamais enceinte :

« Je ne fais pas cela par gaîté de cœur, car je sais que le votre ne m'appartiendra jamais. Je ne vous en veux pas, je me sens même responsable de votre tourment. Si vous n'aviez pas été presque forcé de m'épouser, sans doute que vous passeriez cette nuit avec votre aimé.

- Ce n'est en rien votre faute, Mito-san. On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis à vous non plus.

- Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je n'ai pas été forcée. Mon grand-père m'avait laissée le choix. J'ai accepté avec honneur d'officier pour la paix et l'alliance entre nos deux clans. Et puis, pour la première fois, je voudrais vous avouer quelque chose. On me dit forte, mais pourtant je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de vous faire cet aveu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous aime Hashirama-san. Je me suis éprise de vous dès l'instant où je vous ai vu. Accepter de vous épouser se trouve aussi être un acte égoïste de ma part. je vous aimais tant que je n'ai jamais songé à vos propres sentiments. Maintenant, par ma faute, vous souffrez énormément, parce que je vous ai enchaînée à moi. »

L'Hokage n'en revient pas, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Mito ne se contentait donc pas de jouer les épouses modèles comme on le lui avait enseigné. Tous ses actes, elle les faisait par amour. Bien sûr, qui accepterait de recevoir une bête enragée en elle. La volonté d'Hashirama était devenue sienne. Si le Senju protégeait le village par tous les moyens, alors elle ferait de même, quitte à se sacrifier :

« Je vous avoue que j'ai pensé me donner la mort après que ayez scellé Kyûbi en moi, et ainsi j'aurais pu emmener ce démon avec moi pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour personne. Mais je crains de ce que ce décès prématuré engendre un conflit avec mon clan.

- Vous ne devez pas surtout faire cela, s'affola Hashirama en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. C'est moi le Hokage. C'est moi qui suis en charge de protéger le village, et je me refuse catégoriquement à sacrifier quelqu'un, encore moins une femme. J'admire déjà votre courage à héberger un démon en vous. En nous débarrassant de son atout, j'ai pu ainsi me concentrer exclusivement sur Madara. Vous m'avez aidé à sauver le village, et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

- Nous n'en serions pas arrivés là si j'étais restée sagement dans mon pays. Je me sens responsable de la folie meurtrière de Madara. Entre notre rencontre et notre mariage, il n'était plus du tout le même homme. Je ne l'ai croisé que très rarement après nos noces. Il ne me saluait jamais, et à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de moi, son aura ténébreuse me donnait froid dans le dos. Sa simple présence m'étouffait. En revanche, quand il se retrouvait à vos côtés, malgré son sarcasme, il était une tout autre personne, et vous aussi, vous sembliez si heureux de le voir. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser, et bien que je vous aime, je regrette d'avoir accepté cette union. »

La surprise d'Hashirama grandit encore. Jamais il n'avait porté la moindre blâme sur sa jeune épouse qu'il pensait tout aussi victime de ce système. Même après ses aveux, il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'une personne aussi bonne puisse avoir des ambitions malsaines. Elle avait aimé, elle avait espéré, et au moment où elle s'était éprise du Shodai, elle ignorait encore totalement la relation qu'il entretenait avec Madara. D'ailleurs, le savait-elle aujourd'hui ? Le Senju trouvait étrange qu'elle ne porte pas de jugement de valeur, ou paraisse un tant soit peu dégoûtée. Dans son malheur, Hashirama s'estimait heureux que ce soit cette femme qui fut désignée comme son épouse. Sans l'aimer complètement, elle était de toute évidence son alliée dans son effort de paix, ainsi qu'un soutien dans sa vie quotidienne. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait même plu à Madara qui appréciait les têtes bien faites et les personnes qui ne réprimaient pas son autorité, sans non plus se soumettre :

« Ce n'est en rien votre faute, Mito-san. Je vous remercie des sentiments que vous me portez, et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous rendre la pareille. J'aimerai vous satisfaire en retour…

- Laissez-moi faire, Hashirama-san. Vous avez juste à mettre ce bandeau sur vos yeux, et je m'occupe du reste » dit-elle en privant son mari de la vue.

Aveuglé, Hashirama crut entendre un frottement de tissus. Son épouse vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes et commença à lui retirer son kimono. L'Hokage la repoussa immédiatement. Ses mains touchèrent directement la peau de ses épaules, signifiant qu'elle se trouvait très probablement nue face à lui qui ne pouvait pas la voir. Il s'empourpra légèrement, gêné à l'idée que ce soit sa femme qui prenne de telles initiatives à son insu, et aussi considérablement refroidi que ce ne soit pas Madara, là, devant lui :

« Que faîtes-vous, Mito-san ?

- Je vous en prie. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, ni même de m'embrasser si vos lèvres ne m'appartiennent pas, dit-elle en frôlant la commissure labiale du bout des doigts, mais nous devons enfanter. Il le faut, Hashirama-san. Je me suis renseignée sur les choses de l'amour, et je suis dans une période propice la fécondité. Laissez-moi juste faire. »

Elle avait raison, elle aussi était la cible d'étranges regards. Sa position n'était pas moins délicate que celle de l'Hokage. Sept mois de mariage et toujours un ventre éternellement plat alors qu'elle était jeune et donc, de toute évidence, fertile à souhait. Hashirama pesta contre ces vieilles mœurs stupides. Personne n'irait penser qu'une femme mariée n'a pas pour seul but de porter les héritiers au plus vite. La fin des conflits signifiait également l'augmentation de l'espérance de vie. En théorie, les couples n'étaient plus obligés de procréer rapidement et le plus souvent possible. Mito n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle était une jeune fille intelligente, qui possédait assez de connaissance, de valeurs et de maîtrise de son chakra pour faire d'elle une prometteuse kunoïchi. Certes, son corps plus élancé et fragile n'était peut-être pas aussi résistant que celui d'un homme, mais elle possédait des atouts nécessaires au bon déroulement d'une mission. Hashirama aspirait à ce genre de stratégie, et non aux vieilles habitudes de bourrin et la loi du plus fort. Des shinobi variés dans une même équipe peuvent s'avérer redoutables s'ils parviennent à s'entendre et coopérer. Un penseur, un fonceur, un soignant, une mentalité d'entraide entre des membres issus de tribus différentes, c'était là que résidait la vraie force de Konoha, c'était là son objectif : parvenir à faire évoluer les mentalités de chacun. Et donc, faire de Mito une mère à un si jeune âge, juste par tradition, serait un énorme gâchis.

Désormais presque nu, allongé sur son futon et toujours aveuglé tandis que son épouse tentait désespérément de le faire réagir, il la repoussa de nouveau :

« Arrêtez Mito-san, dit-il en cherchant à tâtons un drap ou bien le kimono de la jeune femme pour le poser sur ses épaules. Rhabillez-vous donc, je suis désolé de vous avoir laissée faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'en avez pas vraiment envie

- Bien sûr que si. Avant mes sentiments pour vous, je sais quel est mon rôle. Celui de vous donner des héritiers, de mettre au monde une nouvelle génération de shinobi. On m'instruit cela depuis mon enfance. Comment se tenir face à son mari, comment gérer convenablement un foyer, comment se déroule l'enfantement.

- Alors dans ce cas, d'où viennent vos connaissances sur le ninjutsu ? Avec une éducation aussi stricte, ne me dites pas qu'il vous restait des créneaux pour vous instruire l'art de combat des hommes.

- Non en effet, avoua la rousse après quelques secondes de silence. J'ai moi-même fouillé dans les archives de mon clan pendant mes jours de repos, par simple curiosité.

- Vos notions et aptitudes dépassent une simple curiosité. Cette maîtrise du chakra que vous possédez est unique et rare, ça tient presque du miracle. C'est bien la première fois que je vois une telle prouesse. Mito-san, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez appris à contrôler votre chakra en lisant trois parchemins de ninjutsu. C'est indéniablement le résultat d'années d'entraînement. »

Elle resta coite, Hashirama en profita pour retirer son bandeau. Son épouse affichait un air coupable, tel un enfant pris en faute, complètement différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez elle :

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai bêtement pensé que si je pouvais aider ou au moins me défendre seule, alors il ne me coûtait rien d'apprendre les rudiments du ninjutsu. Mais jamais je n'aurais la prétention de me placer à votre niveau. J'imagine que cela doit vous toucher dans votre honneur qu'une femme se permette de s'aventurer dans les affaires réservées aux hommes. »

Là, Hashirama n'était plus sûr d'être en face de celle qu'il croyait avoir épousé. Face à lui se trouvait juste une gamine un tantinet espiègle mais qui s'efforçait de remplir à la perfection la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée :

« Mito-san… Déjà, si nous arrêtions ces formules de politesse. Nous sommes censés être mariés, non ?

- Dans mon pays, les femmes se doivent le respect le plus total envers leur époux.

- Ici également, mais je veux que tout cela cesse. Je ne veux pas d'une domestique dévouée, pas plus que je ne veux d'un enfant conçu de cette manière et dans ces conditions. Les temps changent avec ce village, et en tant qu'Hokage, je me dois de montrer l'exemple.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que les enfants à naître seront maîtres de leur destin et pas juste des marionnettes dirigées par les coutumes. Les garçons ne seront pas forcés de devenir des shinobi, et les filles ne seront pas éduquées selon le manuel de la parfaite épouse. Je veux que nous nous dirigions vers une époque moderne et plus libre, avec une égalité des droits, quelque soit le sexe, la situation ou bien encore le clan d'origine.

- Vous croyez vraiment en une telle utopie ?

- Je reconnais que nous avons mal démarré. Les Senju s'attirent tout le prestige, alors que chaque clan allié contribue à la fondation de cette paix. J'ai peine à penser que si Madara a quitté Konoha pour finalement l'envahir, c'était en partie à cause des injustices dont sont victimes les Uchiwa.

- Je pensais que c'était la faute à notre union.

- Pas seulement. Mito, ne prend pas toute la folie de Madara sur tes épaules. Il était un homme honnête, fier, mais bien trop sensible. Son amabilité et ses sarcasmes étaient un moyen pour lui de prouver sa force et son autorité dans ce système où l'on dédaigne les Uchiwa. Sous sa carapace, c'était un shinobi brisé, endeuillé par le décès de chacun de ses frères qu'il n'a pu protéger, notamment Izuna. J'étais conscient de son psychisme instable et de son impulsivité. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur malgré ça. Je ne peux l'expliquer, mais dès notre rencontre, j'ai de suite été attiré par lui. Je me suis porté garant de son équilibre, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait pas facile de le contenir. Je lui ai offert tout mon amour et je lui ai donné un nouvel objectif. J'ai tout fait pour lui donner de l'importance, autant dans ma vie que dans la fondation de Konoha. Ca a bien marché au début, mais au final, je me suis plié aux traditions par craintes des blâmes, ce qui l'a fait décompenser. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. J'ai tenté de le retenir, mais le mal était fait. Madara avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à nous faire confiance. Entre mon abandon et les répressions que subissait son clan, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. »

Il l'avait dit. Il avait clairement avoué à sa femme qu'il avait été et même était toujours amoureux d'un homme, alors qu'il en était un lui-même. Cette dernière ne sembla pas surprise outre mesure :

« J'avais donc bien deviné que le lien que vous entreteniez tous les deux allait bien au delà d'une simple amitié. Je vous avoue avoir eu du mal à y croire, je ne savais même pas que ce genre de chose existait. J'ai souvent fraudé pour apprendre le ninjutsu, mais j'ignore encore tout du monde, contrairement à vous qui semblez ouvert à tout.

- La relation que j'entretenais avec Madara n'était pas commune. On peut même la classer de contre-nature

- Ne dîtes pas cela. J'ai été surprise, mais lorsque je vous voyais ensemble, j'ai réellement ressenti quelque chose de spécial entre vous deux. Votre sourire radieux m'a rendue encore plus amoureuse de vous. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression chez quelqu'un. Vous vous aimiez vraiment, et je sais vous l'aimez toujours malgré ce qu'il a fait à Konoha. Sinon, pourquoi pleurer la mort de votre ennemi ? Pourquoi refuser de me toucher ?

- Je l'aime, effectivement, mais je me suis rangé du côté de la majorité, et je l'ai tué de mes propres mains. On me considère en héros parce que j'ai anéanti le démon. Mais moi, lorsque je me regarde, je ne vois qu'un monstre qui a assassiné l'homme qu'il aimait de sang froid.

- Lui aussi a essayé de vous tuer, lui rappela la rousse pour le soulager un peu.

- L'aurait-il vraiment fait ? Il m'a déjà empêché de me suicider autrefois.

- On ne pouvait pas savoir, et nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de vous perdre. Vous comptez beaucoup pour les villageois. Vous êtes le pilier du village.

- Et sans paraître vaniteux, j'étais aussi celui de Madara. Seulement, j'ai été incapable de respecter mes engagements vis-à-vis de lui, de gérer à la fois mon rôle de chef et d'amant. J'ai fait une erreur, je l'ai réparé de la plus atroce des façons. Je n'ai pas le droit de prétendre l'aimer alors que je l'ai assassiné, pas plus que je me sens digne de ce poste d'Hokage. En tant que chef, je me dois de faire preuve d'humanité et de respect envers mes ennemis. Je n'ai même pas réussi à sauver celui que j'aime.

- Vous avez essayé, c'est ce qui compte. Vous ne vouliez pas le tuer, mais vous y avez été poussé.

- Tu as raison, je ne le voulais pas, mais je l'ai fait quand même, et c'était une énorme erreur. Le peuple n'a pas à acclamer un geste aussi cruel et décisif. Imaginons qu'un autre attentat se produise, par n'importe quel villageois qui perdrait subitement la raison. Vais-je devoir supprimer chaque ennemi de Konoha ? Je commence à mieux comprendre les dernières paroles de Madara. A ce rythme, nous allons bientôt nous transformer en une bande d'extrémiste. A trop vouloir la paix, on finit par anéantir chaque entrave à cette paix, même minime. Ce village en apparence paisible sera le repère d'horribles ténèbres. Quand je pense que j'ai dit être capable de tuer mon frère et même mon propre enfant si jamais il venait à devenir une menace pour le village. En quoi est-ce différent d'avant ? Ca fait des mois que ça me taraude. J'ai tué Madara, le mal est fait, mais c'est fini, je ne veux plus jamais de condamnation à mort. Madara n'aurait pas dû mourir, il aurait dû avoir droit à un procès, quitte à finir sa vie emprisonné et privé de ses pupilles. »

Cette longue tirade et ces souvenirs de l'Uchiwa laissèrent l'Hokage dans un état de prostration. Son ancien compagnon se moquait de ses dépressions spontanées, mais depuis des mois, elle était permanente, et il avait bien du mal garder sa prestance pendant les réunions. Avant, il aimait se promener dans le village et observer l'avancée des travaux. Cela faisait tellement plaisir aux habitants qui se font toujours une joie de le saluer et même de lui offrir de modestes présents. Maintenant, Hashirama se refusait d'encaisser les courbettes trop respectueuses à son goût. Un homme avait même voulu écrire sa biographie, chose qu'il avait expressément refusée. Il ne tenait pas à raconter ce combat qui lui avait tant coûté. Il ne voulait pas que les générations futures prennent exemple sur lui :

« J'espère que les enfants de demain ne commettront pas les même erreurs que moi. Je voudrais tant que chaque habitant considère leur compatriote comme des frères, qu'ils gardent pour toujours les liens entre eux, même si l'un d'eux dévie vers une voie plus sombre. Je voudrais que les futures générations dépassent la nôtre. »

La rousse laissa échapper un gloussement :

« Il n'y a vraiment que vous pour avoir des idées aussi utopistes, Hashirama-san, se moqua gentiment l'épouse de l'Hokage pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Madara aurait dit la même la même chose, en plus sarcastique, rit à son tour le chef des Senju.

- Mais l'idée me plait, et je veux vous aider à transmettre ces valeurs. Je veux protéger ce village avec mes humbles jutsu.

- C'est cela même. Tu es encore si jeune, ce serait réellement dommage d'être déjà mère et avoir des enfants à élever avec un potentiel comme le tien. Bien entendu, je ne te force à rien, mais j'ai dans l'idée que pour être parvenue à une telle maîtrise du chakra, tu as dû faire preuve de beaucoup de passion et de volonté. Et pour ma part, je ne souhaite devenir un père à l'image du mien. Je veux chérir mes enfants et leur accorder du temps. Mais actuellement, je n'ai pas ce temps. Le village est encore en pleine floraison et m'occupe beaucoup.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui ou dans quelques années, le problème restera identique si vous refusez de me toucher par respect pour Madara. »

A la surprise de l'Uzumaki, Hashirama prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses fines lèvres rosées. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de rougir. Elle se savait amoureuse, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'être, ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet, touchée par l'être aimé déclancherait de telles sensations dans tout son corps. C'était un vrai rêve de princesse qui devenait réalité, du moins jusqu'à ce que son mari lui annonce :

« Je ne peux rien te promettre de plus pour le moment. La blessure est encore trop fraîche. Mais je t'assure que viendra le jour où je ferai vraiment de toi ma femme puis la mère de mes enfants.

- Cela signifie que je ne vous écoeure plus ?

- Détrompe-toi, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas et je ne suis d'ailleurs pas complètement homosexuel. C'est juste qu'il n'y avait que Madara, ce n'est pas une question de sexe. Mon amour démesuré pour lui et ma culpabilité refoulée après sa mort m'empêchaient de regarder quiconque d'autre, pas même ma propre femme. Après réflexion, je l'ai déjà poignardé dans le dos, je pourrais difficilement lui faire un pire coup. Et puis s'il était là, il se moquerait très certainement de ma tristesse et ma retenue, rit finalement le Shodai. Il m'a toujours chambré sur mes humeurs changeantes. J'avoue que ses réflexions me manquent un peu. »

Mito sourit. Le discours d'Hashirama avait radicalement changé en très peu de temps. Maintenant, il pouvait parler de son ancien compagnon en riant. C'était des souvenirs uniques et précieux aux yeux de son mari. Elle ne tenait pas à prendre la place de Madara dans le cœur du Shodai, mais plutôt d'imposer tout doucement la sienne en restant elle-même :

« Pour ma part, quand vous déprimerez, je me ferai un plaisir de poser votre tête sur mes genoux pour vous consoler.

- Je pourrais également y prendre goût. »

Hashirama se sentait plus serein et plus déterminé que jamais à instaurer ces nouvelles modalités au village de ses rêves. Sa discussion avec Mito venait de lui ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, notamment sur la politique de Konoha bien trop incomplète à son goût. La sentence de mise à mort de Madara avait été prononcé sur un état de panique générale, et lui avait commis l'erreur de l'exécuter sans réfléchir. C'était comme s'il y avait un programme enregistré dans sa tête : « _Tuer tous les ennemis de Konoha, qui qu'il soit_ ». Inconsciemment, il avait adopté la ligne de conduite de son père qu'il exécrait autrefois : _« Tuer tous les membres du clan ennemi, hommes, femmes ou enfants_ ». Maintenant qu'il s'était réveillé, au lieu de s'apitoyer et ressasser sa faute, il se devait d'en tirer des leçons.

La disparition brutale de l'Uchiwa prenait à présent un tout autre sens à ses yeux. Pour lui, Madara venait de passer d'ennemi juré de Konoha à shinobi sacrifié pour une ère nouvelle. Certes, dans les faits, il avait vraiment attenté au village, mais ce camp encore anarchique fonçait, de toute évidence, droit dans un mur. Ses dernières paroles « _Tu as changé tes priorités, cela mènera le village dans les ténèbres_ », prenaient tout leur sens dans l'esprit de l'Hokage. Son utopie allait bien trop loin. A croire que Madara avait toujours gardé sa tête bien saine et lui devenait fou à force de vouloir cette paix à tout prix, quitte à tuer tous ceux qui s'y opposaient. Son idée était bonne, mais il utilisait les mauvaises méthodes.

La paix ne signifiait pas l'absence totale de conflits, et les conflits n'étaient pas que synonymes de mises à mort et de tortures physiques et psychologiques envers les ennemis. Hashirama voulait briser ces vieilles coutumes, adopter d'autres méthodes moins barbares pour faire parler les opposants, comme l'hypnose par exemple. Il ne voulait pas d'une paix montée sur une montagne de souffrance.

Il tenait aussi à casser certaines mœurs comme l'héritage absolu et l'isolation des clans. Il comptait sur la coopération de son épouse pour la mise en attente d'une progéniture, et également le mélange des sangs qui donnerait un bon exemple aux villageois qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais à épouser une personne issue d'un autre milieu. Il se doutait cependant que certains clans comme les Uchiwa où même les Hyûga ne seraient pas facile à convaincre. Mais à la longue, peut-être dans cent ans, Konoha deviendrait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Non pas un ramassis de divers clans mais bien une grande famille qui se protégeait les uns les autres, avec le courage et le travail d'équipe de ses nombreux shinobi. Voilà son ultime objectif : altruisme, persévérance, assistance, volonté…

_La Volonté du feu_

« Regardez Hashirama-san, il commence à neiger » lui fit remarquer Mito qui s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre.

En effet, de gros flocons blancs tombaient sur les arbres et les toitures, recouvrant le village d'une fine couche immaculée :

« C'est le miracle de Noël » dit Hashirama.

Même à travers les générations, personne hormis lui ne soupçonnerait que cette fête de Noël était à l'origine un hommage de la naissance de Madara Uchiwa. Cet homme criard mais honnête était définitivement un don divin. Maintenant encore, Hashirama se persuadait que cette neige était l'œuvre du défunt Uchiwa, la faisant tomber du ciel où il résidait afin de purifier le village, effaçant ainsi son tumultueux envol pour repartir sur de bonnes bases :

« Joyeux Noël Mito, lui dit-il en enroulant autour de son cou l'écharpe initialement destinée à Madara.

- Merci, Hashirama. Demain, je te préparerai une soupe de champignon. Je sais que tu aimes ça. »

Le Senju sourit avant d'enlacer les épaules de la rousse. Mito venait de briser la derrière barrière de pudeur entre eux en le tutoyant et en l'appelant par son nom. Elle était maintenant sa femme, sa complice et non plus une parfaite étrangère.

\**-**/

Pendant ce temps, dans un local situé à proximité des archives du clan Senju, Tobirama se concentrait sur des parchemins traitant sur le corps humain, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait au sein de sa demeure entre son frère et sa belle-soeur :

« J'ai essayé sur une poupée vide, même sur un cadavre, ça ne marche pas. Il me faut un corps humain vivant, mais cela signifie de faire un sacrifice. Je pourrais toujours piocher parmi les pires criminels, mais mon frère s'en rendra bien compte. Et puis, un crime de la sorte est vraiment déloyal, je m'y refuse. Ma solution, créer un corps afin que je puisse rappeler l'âme de l'autre. »

Depuis des mois, le cadet des Senju travaillait sur une technique de nécromancie en toute discrétion. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Hashirama. Par soucis d'éthique et de respect des défunts, il avait préféré ne rien révéler pour ne pas provoquer de scandale. Comme il était l'investigateur de nombreuses techniques, et également un shinobi honnête et dévoué au village, personne ne le soupçonnait de toucher à ce genre de techniques occultes. A vrai dire, l'idée lui était venue lorsqu'il avait entendu son frère pleurer la mort de leur pire ennemi. Tobirama ne reconnaissait plus son aîné spontané et optimiste, et il avait bien compris que seul Madara pourrait lui rendre son enthousiasme d'avant. Mais l'Uchiwa était mort, et l'albinos avait eu l'idée de rappeler son âme, sur une durée limitée et avec la possibilité de le contrôler pour limiter les risques de catastrophe. Seulement voilà, les âmes ne peuvent errer sur terre sans corps. La solution était d'en trouver un, mais quels seraient les dégâts sur les possédés ? Tobirama essayait de trouver une autre solution avant d'en venir à choisir des cobayes humains.

S'il parvenait à un résultat, il se réjouissait déjà de la mine surprise mais infiniment heureuse de son aîné qui lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait, et qui lui rappelait un peu leur mère par moment. C'état là son cadeau de Noël pour Hashirama, mais cela lui prenait plus de temps que prévu. Par cette technique, il avait même pensé rappeler sa génitrice, ce qui le motivait encore plus à la finaliser. Il lui avait même déjà donné un nom : l'_Edo tensei_, la _réincarnation des âmes_. Une future technique légendaire.

\**-**/

_Quatre-vingt années plus tard_

Dans une nuit froide du mois de décembre, Sasuke attendait, assis sur des rochers au sol, un petit feu brûlant devant lui qu'il avait allumé pour voir et se réchauffer. Non loin, il entendait une cascade couler entre deux statuts décapitées. Lors de leur dernier affrontement il y a presque trois mois, Naruto et lui avaient transformé ce lieu culte en désolation la plus complète. Ils avaient tout saccagé avec leur pouvoir. Heureusement que le shodai Hokage ne décidait pas de revenir d'outre tombe pour voir cela. Il aurait… très probablement déprimé. Sasuke avait cru comprendre qu'Hashirama Senju était un homme bien trop bon pour sévir. Même sous la forme d'un zombie, le brun avait pu ressentir sa bienveillance, et il avait du mal à croire que cet homme ait, un jour, pu tuer qui que ce soit, encore moins Madara Uchiwa qu'il semblait aimer profondément. Il ne lui avait pas directement avoué lorsqu'il lui avait raconté l'histoire de la naissance de Konoha, mais Sasuke, toujours perspicace, avait remarqué cette étrange passion chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Madara.

Bien que son ancêtre soit également son ennemi juré, le dernier Uchiwa était heureux, au fond de lui, qu'il se soit délivré de cette haine au cœur à la toute fin, et qu'il adresse ses derniers mots à Hashirama. Il n'en était pas complètement sûr, mais le brun se doutait très fortement que la relation entre les deux fondateurs allait au-delà de la simple amitié. Ce lieu par exemple. Pourquoi le shodai avait-il décidé d'ériger des statuts de lui et le renégat qu'il avait tué ? Sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on oublie une légende comme Madara Uchiwa, qui avait aussi un peu contribué à la naissance de Konoha. Vraiment, c'était quand même un peu dommage qu'ils détruisent ces statuts, mais sur le coup, Naruto et lui n'y avaient porté aucune attention. Cela dit, il n'y avait pas que du mauvais. Même lui, le garçon renfrogné, souriait lorsqu'il voyait la position qu'avaient involontairement prise les doigts en pierre des deux anciens. A croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une intervention divine :

« Un don Divin, hein ? dit Sasuke qui repensait aux parles du Shodai. Peut-être que le premier Hokage avait raison au sujet de Madara. Je suppose que ses raisons et ses intentions, au fond pas complètement mauvaises, ont fait le monde d'aujourd'hui. Loin d'être parfait, mais pas si mauvais non plus. »

En effet, la dernière guerre avait permis une alliance entre les cinq grandes nations qui subsistait encore, créant aussi des précieux liens d'amitié. Même s'il ne vivait pas à Konoha, Sasuke se tenait au courant des nouvelles du village grâce à son ancienne équipière Karin, restée là-bas, et qui lui envoyait régulièrement des missives avec le faucon que toute son équipe pouvait invoquer. Parmi eux, Suigetsu arpentait actuellement les routes et les mers à la recherche des épées légendaires ou de nouvelles pouvant remplacer celles qui ont disparu, comme c'était là son souhait depuis le début. Quant à Jûgo, désireux de respecter la rédemption de son chef, il avait fui avec Orochimaru afin de surveiller les agissements de ce dernier. Contrairement à Kabuto qui s'était rendu, l'ancien serpent n'était pas du genre à se laisser attraper et rôdait donc toujours Dieu sait où. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait eu aucun comportement suspect. Il se cachait seulement pour faire oublier son existence, dixit une missive de Jûgo.

Sasuke sourit. Bien qu'il soit seul, il savait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour l'équipe sept ou bien Taka. Cet éloignement, il en avait besoin pour se faire pardonner ses actes immondes envers toutes ces personnes chères à son cœur. Il avait toujours été habitué à la solitude, mais là, elle lui pesait déjà. Une personne parmi tous lui manquait bien trop, et c'était justement cette personne qu'il attendait :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, ce crétin ? grogna le brun qui frissonnait et regrettait la chaleur de l'auberge où il créchait pour la nuit.

- Sasuke » résonna une voix malicieuse dans la nuit que l'Uchiwa reconnut sans problème.

Quelques secondes pus tard, Naruto se tenait devant lui, éclairant à lui seul les alentours grâce au chakra de Kurama qui lui valait cette forme dorée. Définitivement, il n'y avait qu'une personne comme Naruto qui avait la possibilité de faire ami-ami avec un démon à queue comme Kyûbi. Le cancre, le fanfaron, l'idiot de service, le monstre. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, celui que tous ne voyaient que comme une calamité devienne une telle légende. C'était face à ce garçon que Sasuke avait perdu, à lui qu'il avait confié et ses rêves et ses tourments les plus profonds, à lui qu'il s'apprêtait à se confesser :

« Désolé pour le retard, mais je ne voulais pas les renverser, se justifia le blond en montrant la caissette qu'il transportait avec lui.

- Ca serait plutôt à moi m'excuser de te faire déplacer en pleine nuit et si loin de Konoha.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? C'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi » se vanta l'Uzumaki qui en faisait trop, comme d'habitude.

Naruto oubliait parfois que sans le pouvoir de Kurama, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas devenu la légende qu'il incarnait en ce moment. Quoique, Naruto n'aurait jamais abandonné, même sans la puissance du démon, et c'est cela qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Sasuke s'était toujours demandé où est-ce qu'il allait chercher son infaillible volonté :

« Et puis, c'est très bien ici, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. De bons souvenirs » précisa-t-il.

La vallée de la fin, un lieu hanté par les combats et la souffrance. Là où tout s'était finit avant de tout recommencer, autant pour eux que pour les précédentes réincarnations d'Ashura et Indra, avec quelques différences :

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aies convoqué. Même à l'autre bout de la planète, je serai venu.

- Tu en aurais bien été capable, bête comme tu es.

- M'insulte pas ! Pose tes fesses sur ce rocher, j'ai amené notre repas. Je me suis surpassé pour notre premier Noël ensemble.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas amené des ram…

- Et voilà, dévoila fièrement le blond. Ramen saveur tomate pour toi, et garniture triple naruto pour moi. De mon invention bien sûr. J'ai pensé à un plat qui nous correspondait à tous les deux. Ingénieux, non ?

- C'est… Mangeable ? osa demander le brun sceptique devant son bol tout juste fumant de nouilles trempant dans un liquide rouge.

- Bien évidemment, c'est le grand maître des ramen Teuchi qui les a confectionnés. Moi, je n'ai fait que donner l'idée. C'est une recette unique que tu ne trouveras nulle part ailleurs. Dès que je saurais me servir correctement de ma prothèse, j'apprendrai à les faire moi-même et on les savourera chaque fois qu'on se verra. »

En effet, lors de leur dernier affrontement, l'un comme l'autre avaient perdu un bras. Ils devaient s'estimer heureux de s'en sortir seulement manchot suite à la collision de leur attaque respective, aussi puissante que la chute d'une énorme météorite. Cette blessure serait la marque de leur ultime combat, mais ironie du sort, grâce aux précieuses cellules du shodai, il leur avait été possible de recouvrer l'usage d'un bras artificiel pour remplacer celui qu'ils avaient perdu. Naruto possédait déjà le sien, lui pas encore étant donné qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Il avait éprouvé quelques difficultés au début, mais il commençait à s'habituer à ce handicap :

« Tu veux que je te donne la becquée ? demanda le blond en affichant un sourire béat.

- Pardon ?

- Ben, ça ne doit pas être facile de manger des ramen avec un seul bras.

- Je peux me débrouiller. Je te paris même que je termine avant toi.

- C'est un défi ?

- Non, pas pour cette fois. Je veux me délecter lentement de la saveur de ton plat. »

Ou plutôt prendre le temps de s'habituer au goût très spécial de ce mélange, étrange mais pas immangeable. A côté de lui, Naruto terminait déjà son unique bol et pestait de n'avoir emporté qu'une seule portion, bien trop insuffisante pour lui :

« Tu veux terminer le mien ?

- Pas question, je déteste les tomates. Je déteste tous les légumes.

- Pour ta gouverne, les tomates sont des fruits, pas des légumes.

- Peu importe, je ne fais nullement confiance à tout ce qui pousse naturellement dans la nature. L'autre jour par exemple, j'avais un peu mal à la gorge alors j'ai demandé à Sakura-chan de me préparer une petite décoction qui me remette vite sur pied. En plus d'être affreusement écœurant, le mélange de plantes m'a donné la chiasse toute la nuit. Alors plus jamais ! Je préfère jouer les insomniaques à tousser dans mon lit qu'à me tenir le ventre sur les chiottes. »

Depuis sa sortie de l'académie, si Naruto s'était vu évoluer de façon considérable dans sa puissance et sa maturité, niveau délicatesse, il y avait encore beaucoup de chose à revoir. Cela n'empêcha pas Sasuke de glousser légèrement, amusé malgré tout par la franchise du blond :

« Si Sakura t'entendait, elle te frapperait.

- Ca c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'elle t'a préparé quelque chose pour Noël, Karin et Kakashi-sensei aussi. »

Naruto sortit de sa besace trois petits emballages. Sasuke crut à une blague, mais le sourire de son ami le convainc du contraire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent aussi en une fine risette. Voilà bien des années qu'il n'avait plus eu de cadeau. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les fêtes de Noël qu'il avait pensées en famille, lorsqu'il était enfant. Des repas succulents préparés par sa mère, de son père qui semblait faire de considérables efforts pour paraître plus convivial que d'habitude, et de son frère qui lui offrait toujours le cadeau idéal et prenait exceptionnellement le temps pour s'amuser avec lui en ce jour béni. L'ambiance actuelle était très différente, mais Sasuke n'en était pas moins heureux :

« Allez, ouvre » l'incita Naruto qui semblait tout aussi excité que lui à découvrir ses cadeaux.

Il déballa d'abord un livre qui les fit grimacer tous les deux, devinant à sa couverture qui était l'expéditeur de ce présent :

« Kakashi-sensei a toujours eu des goûts littéraires à chier, commenta le blond.

- On ne eut pas savoir sans l'avoir lu.

- Quand je m'entraînais avec l'ermite pervers, j'avais commencé à lire en cachette. J'ai très vite arrêté, c'est juste dégelasse.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'aimes imaginer un homme et une femme dans l'action.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais imaginer selon toi ?

- Autre chose. »

Cette remarque fit sursauter le blond, mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'il ouvrait déjà un autre cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un fin parchemin, avec juste un dessin représentant l'équipe sept dans son grand complet, à savoir Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, cet autre garçon nommé Sai et lui, bien évidemment. Au bas du parchemin, il y avait une note rédigée avec une fine écriture féminine _: "l'équipe sept est une famille, et la maison de chacun reste ouverte pour les autres"_ :

« C'est une idée de Sakura, précisa Naruto. C'est Sai qui a fait le dessin à sa demande et elle a rajouté cette petite phrase. Elle veut te faire comprendre que tu seras toujours le bienvenu à Konoha.

- Encore à rêver du grand amour ? se moqua gentiment le brun.

- Euh… Comment te dire ça sans te blesser dans ton ego ? Sakura-chan, elle… Enfin, elle a… quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle sort avec Sai, voilà. Elle ne t'attend plus. Enfin si, elle souhaite que tu reviennes, mais pas pour les même raisons qu'autrefois. Elle ne quittera pas Sai pour toi. »

Au lieu d'en être irrité, Sasuke état plutôt heureux, non pas pour lui mais plutôt pour leur équipière qui avait tant souffert par sa faute :

« Tant qu'elle est heureuse, dit Sasuke.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Pas du tout, elle ne m'a jamais intéressé, amoureusement parlant. C'est juste une bonne amie, tout comme Karin. J'espère qu'elle-aussi n'attend rien de moi.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est une Uzumaki après tout. Tu vois, ça fait deux mois qu'elle s'est installée à Konoha et elle a déjà une sacrée réputation. Faut pas lui chercher des noises. D'ailleurs, c'est d'elle que vient le dernier cadeau. Elle a dit qu'elle l'avait confectionné elle-même.

- Un parfum ? s'exclama Sasuke qui se rappelait la passion de son ancienne équipière. Je suppose que c'est l'intention qui compte.

- Elle m'a dit aussi de te préciser qu'elle s'était durement renseignée et que ça n'avait pas été facile. Sens-le au lieu de prendre ton air blasé. »

Un effluve bien féminin envahit les narines du brun qui fit une légère grimace, dérouté à l'idée que la rousse lui ait confectionné un parfum pour femme. Que cherchait-elle à faire au juste ? Cependant, il avait l'impression de reconnaître cette odeur, et sa mémoire l'entraîna des années en arrière. Il se souvenait se blottir contre une poitrine, être entouré de bras fins mais protecteurs, et respirer cet arôme de fleurs. Une fine larme coula le long de la joue de l'Uchiwa. A peu de chose près, Karin avait reproduit le parfum de sa mère. La senteur agréable et nostalgique avait fait remonter bien des émotions qu'il voulut balayer, mais Naruto arrêta son unique bras avant qu'il ne puisse essuyer la traînée humide sur son visage. Devenu sérieux, il lui dit :

« Tu as le droit de pleurer quand tu es heureux. »

Sasuke le vit se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à faire toucher leur hanche, leur nez se frôlant également. N'importe qui se reculerait immédiatement, mais pas l'Uchiwa qui vouait une confiance totale à son ami qui l'avait extirpé des ténèbres. Dès qu'il était là, il avait l'impression d'y voir plus clair et même dans cette noire nuit d'hiver.

Un vent léger souffla, mais au lieu de le frigorifier, Sasuke sentit une chaleur incompréhensible monter en lui, ainsi que des petits oiseaux qui se baladaient dans tout son ventre. Ce n'était pas de l'appréhension mais de l'excitation. Au cours de ces quelques semaines d'errance, il avait cruellement ressenti la frustration, la solitude, l'envie d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler. Il avait tremblé dans son lit froid et vide, et il avait prié Naruto de le rejoindre pour réchauffer sa vie comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce court temps avait suffit à lui faire comprendre que, désormais, il avait besoin du blond dans son quotidien. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui allait de toute évidence bien au-delà de l'amitié. Leur relation avait toujours été assez spéciale et profonde. Naruto était allé le pécher jusqu'au fond des ténèbres, l'avait tiré de toute ses forces, il ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Aujourd'hui encore, il était là pour lui. Il avait parcourue des kilomètres un soir de fête pour le retrouver, à lui et lui seul. Qui serait capable d'un tel exploit chez un cas désespéré comme lui ? Hashirama peut-être, avec Madara. Ces deux-là s'étaient aimés avant de s'entretuer, Sasuke n'en doutait pas. Cette fête de Noël en était une des nombreuses preuves. Tous savaient que cet évènement avait été introduit par le Shodai Hokage, et étrangement, en lisant les archives de son clan, Sasuke avait découvert la date de naissance de son ancêtre : le vingt-quatre décembre. Un simple hasard ? Sasuke n'y croyait pas. Noël, un symbole de paix et d'amour, un hommage inconscient à Madara Uchiwa que tous ignoraient. Hashirama Senju aurait été bien capable de cela. Le Nidaime soupirait bien assez à cause du caractère expansif et des idées saugrenues de son aîné. Ce dernier était comme Naruto : optimiste, spontané, honnête, un homme qui savait voir les gens, qui regardait avec le cœur et ne se fiait pas aux rumeurs. Le blond avait bien trop souffert des messes basses et injures dans son enfance qu'il n'approuvait nullement de juger quelqu'un sur quelques ragots. Naruto avait toujours vu le vrai lui, et il appréciait sa vraie personne, pas comme tous les hypocrites qui en ont après son nom :

« Sasuke, je veux que tu reviennes à Konoha, demanda doucement à Naruto. Tu nous manques, à tous, et tu me manques surtout à moi. »

Le brun détourna les yeux, plus intimidé qu'il ne le pensait de sa proximité avec Naruto. Oui, il voulait rester avec lui, mais serait-il capable de revenir à Konoha, comme ça, comme une fleur, après seulement trois mois d'errance. Les villageois le regarderaient étrangement, et alors ne deviendrait-il pas comme Madara, écœuré par le mépris des autres pour son clan. Possédait-il assez d'affection pour le blond pour supporter cela ?

Une nouvelle bise souffla, ranimant la flamme devant eux qui commençait à faiblir. Sasuke la regarda danser au rythme du vent, et ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau à nouveau vers son ancêtre. Madara possédait un chakra de nature Katon, comme lui et tous les autres Uchiwa. Hashirama, quant à lui, maîtrisait le Mokuton. Le feu et le bois se combinent pour s'enflammer, provoquer une grande vague de chaleur avant de s'éteindre. Avec le vent, c'était différent. Les braises pouvaient toujours revivre. Tant qu'il y aurait du vent, même minime, la flamme ne s'étendrait jamais. C'était cela qui faisait toute la différence avec leur prédécesseur. Naruto avait révélé un chakra de nature Fuiton, capable de vous emporter tel un typhon. Ses petites bourrasques veilleraient à toujours ranimer sa flamme. Avec lui, Sasuke ne craignait rien, certainement pas la solitude.

Le bun posa son unique main pâle sur une joue ornée de moustaches avant de demander :

« Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

- Bien évidemment que non, s'empressa de répondre son ami qui avait déjà passé une main au bas du dos de l'Uchiwa, le faisant frissonner. Sasuke, je ne peux plus te le cacher. Je t'aime. Je t'en prie, reviens à Konoha. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je te protégerai, je t'aiderai à te réintégrer. Si tu ne veux pas de ce genre de relation, alors je prendrai sur moi. Mais je t'en supplie, reviens, tu me manques trop. Ne pas te voir, ne pas savoir où tu es, ç'en ait devenu insupportable. »

Le dernier Uchiwa n'y tint plus. D'un geste rapide, il tira le visage du blond et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était simple et léger, mais tellement plus doux que le malencontreux accident d'il y a cinq ans. Naruto ferma les yeux et rapprocha leur deux corps. Il colla leur buste, appuya d'une main sur les épis noirs, enserra la taille de son autre bras, et enfin il faufila une de ses jambes sous celles de Sasuke qui se laissa faire, rythmant ses lèvres à celles de Naruto. Ce dernier décida d'approfondir le baiser en venant caresser les lèvres du bout de la langue, et son partenaire lui permit cette intrusion dans sa cavité buccale, faisant maladroitement danser sa langue avec celle du blond. Le brun ramena son unique main vers lui afin de farfouiller dans son poncho à la recherche d'un objet qu'il avait gardé caché. Quelque seconde plus tard, l'Uzumaki mit fin au baiser en sentant un poids déposé sur sa cuisse :

« Joyeux Noël » dit simplement Sasuke qui attendait la réaction de son nouveau compagnon.

Il venait de déposer un médaillon rond, rouge et argenté, avec un motif d'étoile ou de fleur qui rappelait fortement le sharingan de son ami. Au dos, Naruto reconnut l'emblème du clan Uchiwa. Mais en y regardant bien, la partie haute et arrondie de l'éventail se trouvait ornée de traits, comme si une spirale était dessinée à l'intérieur même du symbole rouge et blanc, faisant ainsi fusionner l'insigne de leur tribu respective :

« C'est mon cadeau ? demanda Naruto qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Je ne l'ai pas fabriqué moi-même, mais comme toi, j'ai longtemps cherché un cadeau qui te plairait. Pendant notre convalescence, tu m'as dit que tu avais perdu un collier auquel tu tenais beaucoup*, et donc j'ai pensé à ça.

- C'est une excellente idée. Je l'adore, merci beaucoup, jubila Naruto qui se jeta sans retenu au cou de son ami. Je le porterai toujours.

- Il y a autre chose. Ferme les yeux. »

Tout excité, Naruto s'attendait à recevoir un nouveau baiser, aussi il s'empressa d'obéir, se léchant les lèvres à l'avance, trouvant celles de Sasuke fraîches mais délicates et agréables, avec un léger goût de thé. Seulement, la délicieuse sensation ne revenait pas. A côté de lui, il entendait Sasuke gesticuler et grogner un peu avant de finalement lui permettre de rouvrir les yeux. Le blond ne pensait pas retrouver un bonheur similaire au jour où Sasuke avait finalement accepté de saisir sa main. Mieux encore que le bijou qui ornait désormais son cou, Naruto pleura pour de bon cette fois quand il vit son nouveau compagnon, sourire aux lèvres, son bandeau frontal rayé passablement érigé sur son front. L'Uzumaki comprenait maintenant les jurons qu'il avait entendus quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne devait pas être aisé de le nouer avec une seule main, et pourtant il y était parvenu. Sasuke était décidément incroyable.

Devant son absence totale de réponse, Sasuke prit l'initiative d'arrêter les larmes du blond avant de se lever et lui tendre son unique bras pour lui suggérer :

« On rentre »

Sa décision, il l'avait déjà prise depuis un moment. C'était justement pour cela qu'il avait proposé ce rendez-vous à Naruto, en cette sainte nuit de Noël. Il n'en doutait pas, mais il voulait quand même s'assurer que son nouveau compagnon ne commettrait pas la même erreur qu'Hashirama Senju, qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner sous le poids des responsabilités et de la pression sociale. Les erreurs d'hier faisaient le monde d'aujourd'hui, et Naruto avait définitivement changé leur destin de réincarnation d'Ashura et Indra en stoppant leurs futiles affrontements.

Sasuke attendit que le blond saisisse sa main et le guide jusqu'à cet havre de paix, débarrassé des ténèbres qui le rongeait autrefois, afin qu'ils puisse vivre ensemble l'idylle que leur ancêtre n'avaient pu poursuivre.

\**-**/

* _Tu m'as dit que tu avais perdu un collier auquel tu tenais beaucoup _: Je fais bien entendu référence au collier du shodai que Naruto hérite de Tsunade et qui se détruit je ne sais plus exactement quand. En fait, bien que je connaisse la fin, je n'en suis qu'au début de shippuden (que je connais uniquement dans ses grandes lignes). Mon idée de base était que Naruto offre à Sasuke ce fameux ce fameux collier, mais j'ai préféré vérifié, et j'ai bien fait puisque j'ai appris que le collier s'est brisé.

Petite anecdote perso, le collier qu'offre Sasuke à Naruto, j'ai le même mais avec le sharingan de Madara.

**Note de l'auteure** : Merci d'avoir lu

Ce chapitre était censé être le plus court, au final c'est le plus long des trois. Je le trouve même un peu lourd pour un simple chapitre et ça peut vous rebuter (je ne ferai plus de chapitre si long). En tout cas, sachez que cette fic sera publiée et disponible longtemps sur ce site. Donc quel que soit le moment où vous la lirez, je serai toujours heureuse de recevoir un commentaire, même longtemps après sa parution. J'adore le HashiMada, j'espère partager ma passion de ce couple avec d'autres.

J'espère que vous avez compris l'état d'esprit d'Hashirama dans ce chapitre et sa remise en question. Personnellement, j'adore le shodai, mais j'avais trouvé fort ses paroles « _Je ne pardonnerai quiconque s'en prendra au village…_ ». La riposte de Madara avant de "mourir" « _Le village plongera dans les ténèbres_ » a quand même eu lieu malgré cette remise en question d'Hashirama, avec le personnage de Danzô, souvent disgracié mais que je trouve fortement intéressant.

J'aime beaucoup le HashiMito aussi, et je suis donc contente d'avoir un peu écrit sur eux. Je trouve dommage qu'on n'en sache pas plus sur Mito Uzumaki, car je trouve que cette kunoïchi a beaucoup d'allure.

La dernière partie avec Naruto et Sasuke est là pour démontrer que le shodai a réussi son objectif. A cette époque, Naruto n'a jamais eu pour intention et n'a pas tué Sasuke. Au contraire même, il l'a sauvé, cette génération a donc dépassé la précédente. Ceux qui connaissent les chapitres finaux ont dû remarquer que j'y ai fait quelques modifications. Déjà il n'y a pas de SaiSaku à la base (c'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup aussi et je suis contente d'y faire un petit clin d'œil), et on ne sait pas ce que devient la Team taka et Orochimaru, ce qui me désole car ils font partis de mes personnages préférés. J'ai fourni une explication brève et rapide, mais j'avais initialement débuté autre chose avec cette dernière partie. J'ai écrit trois pages avant de me dire que ça devenait trop long. Et puis l'histoire me plaisait bien, et donc, au lieu de l'effacer, je l'ai mis sur un autre fichier en vu d'un éventuel OS.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux reviewer sans compte<span>**

**Guest (du 24/12/2014) :** Thanks so much, you give me a fabulous gift. HashiMada is actually my favorite Yaoi Pairing in Naruto.


End file.
